Amaterasu (Remastered Edition) Vol 1: Beginnings
by ragnarokloki444
Summary: Motonari prepares to march upon Osaka Castle and betray his allies when Mitsunari and Yoshitsugu arrive to question him. During their battle, the sea sweeps Motonari and Mitsunari away. They must find their way back to familiar territory while fending off supernatural creatures. With no one else coming to their aid except a white wolf, Motonari must learn to trust his enemy.
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N: Originally posted on the Sengoku Basara LiveJournal community in 2012 and has 4 volumes. Recently I decided to edit the story up to my new standards, and some new dialogue and scenes have been added as well.)_

The soldiers shifted in their positions. None dared whisper to his neighbour, instead focusing on the ground and avoiding the gaze of their leader.

Mouri Motonari surveyed his troops, eyes narrowed. Why they questioned his orders now was beyond him. Fools. Fools, all of them.

"Men of Aki!" he shouted. "We will turn and march upon Osaka Castle! The Dark King's forces are now our enemy!"

The soldiers responded, raising their weapons and hollering. A faint clap of thunder sounded up in the sky, and far below the cliffs the ocean hammered the rocks.

And above that rose a voice, a familiar voice that could only belong to one person.

"MOURI!"

Motonari froze. A miscalculation? No, this couldn't be. He had taken every possible situation into account and his plan was flawless. There was no such thing as a miscalculation!

He turned, recovering his composure. His troops shuffled about and muttered anxiously. His grip tightened on his ringblade. The Dark King himself strode towards him, with Yoshitsugu floating at his back. A small force of soldiers followed them, but their power was insignificant compared to their leaders'. Especially Mitsunari. He was worth a few hundred men himself.

"How convenient," Motonari remarked as they stopped within speaking distance. "You've saved us a long march back to Osaka. After we crush you here, I will be free to deal with Chousokabe."

Air hissed as Mitsunari drew a breath. Yoshitsugu glanced at him.

Mitsunari's eyes burned. "You traitorous snake! You would dare betray us? And Chousokabe?" His voice rose. "Don't think you will walk away alive!"

"Wait, Mitsunari," Yoshitsugu said with his usual calm, "I'd like to ask our friend one thing first."

Motonari looked at him, ignoring the seething swordsman. "I will humour you."

"I thought we had an agreement. Numerous times we asked for your aid but you refused. And now we've stumbled upon a betrayal. Why?"

"That's simple. I desire only peace for Chugoku."

"And we promised that you would have it, did we not?"

"You misunderstand. I must remove all obstacles in my way. And that includes all possible threats."

Silence.

"Mouri." Yoshitsugu's voice grew harsh and his orbs spun faster. "It seems I misjudged you."

"Enough!" Mitsunari hunched over into a battle stance, one hand on the hilt of his katana. "In the name of Hideyoshi-sama, I will execute you!"

Motonari leaped back and slipped the ringblade over his head just in time, bracing himself against the flurry of strikes that Mitsunari unleashed on him. It would be difficult to find an opportunity to distance himself now that he was in such close quarters.

Mitsunari continued his assault, pushing Motonari back several yards before the latter finally saw an opening and struck back. The swordsman evaded with such speed that he blurred out, but it gave Motonari enough time to dart back and create traps underfoot along the way.

Just as he predicted, the swordsman flashed towards him, moving so fast that the traps didn't even trigger. Then Motonari spun the ringblade in the air in front of himself, drawing a barrier.

He almost didn't finish. Mitsunari slammed into the barrier and bounced back. Right into the traps he had avoided. Motonari watched with satisfaction as the first trap exploded, tossing Mitsunari into the next two in a chain reaction.

Mitsunari picked himself up, locking eyes with his adversary. With a snarl, he slammed the katana into the ground and hurled a purple arc of energy that seared towards his target with tremendous speed. The strategist flung himself aside.

Then Mitsunari dropped out of the air above him, avoiding the barrier. Motonari blocked the ferocious overhead strike, his knees nearly buckling under the force of the blow.

The ground creaked and groaned under their feet. Mitsunari hesitated and Motonari risked a glance over his shoulder. Weakened by their previous attacks, the cliff under them fractured and shattered into pieces. The two tumbled through the air, rock fragments raining down around them.

"Mitsunari!" Yoshitsugu hollered.

Then, water. Motonari's body locked up from the sudden cold. His eyes turned upwards towards the dim light fading away above. Swim. He had to swim. He forced his body to respond, kicking with all his strength.

His head broke the surface. Mitsunari was nowhere to be seen. He sucked in a breath just before a wave crashed down over his head, burying him back under.

#

Motonari woke to the heat of the sun on his back and something pawing at his shoulder. He dragged himself upright and retched, throwing up water. His eyes hurt from the salt. The something sniffed at him and he turned his head, staring right into the face of a huge white wolf.

He reeled back, fumbling for his ringblade, which lay on the sand a few feet away. The wolf was so big that it could crush his head between its jaws with no effort. The wolf sat down and cocked its head. He inched away from it, not liking how soulful its dark eyes were.

The wolf got up and pranced away down the beach, and he watched, dumbfounded, as it dragged something long and green further up onto the sand. It was his helmet. He had to admit, for a wild beast it was smart - perhaps too smart.

He took the ringblade and got to his feet, wincing as his left ankle complained. The pain faded away, though, and he could still move freely. As he walked towards the wolf, he glanced at the surrounding area for any landmarks. He couldn't tell where they were. Judging from how the cliffs stretched on into the distance, he had washed up somewhere on the mainland.

The wolf sat again, thumping its tail against the ground, its tongue hanging out.

"I don't suppose you can tell me where we are," he muttered, shaking the last of the water out of the helmet.

The wolf cocked its head. There was a limit to its intelligence, obviously.

Someone coughed nearby. The wolf loped towards another figure lying on the sand. Motonari froze. It was Mitsunari. Innocently, the wolf seized Mitsunari's shoulder in its teeth and pulled him further up onto the beach. He coughed again, raising himself up.

Fighting Mitsunari in an open area like this was disadvantageous. Motonari whirled and ran for the trees at the top of the slope. It didn't matter if Mitsunari saw him now - he had a head start, and the sand would slow the swordsman down.

The wolf barked after him in its confusion, and he cursed it mentally.

"You snake!" Mitsunari yelled. "Don't you dare run away!"

Motonari laid some traps as he went. He broke out of the trees and into a sweeping plain, surrounded by steep slopes and dotted with large boulders. At least there was some cover. He started drawing a barrier. Behind him, leaves blew up through the canopy as one of the traps detonated.

Then Mitsunari streaked out of the trees, his face contorted in fury. There wasn't time to make another barrier, so Motonari knocked the one he had towards him. Instead of dodging to either side as he anticipated, Mitsunari leaped right over it and lashed out, his katana bouncing off the ringblade again and again.

Motonari's back slammed against one of the boulders, driving the breath from his lungs. They were face-to-face now. The edge of his ringblade rested against Mitsunari's throat. All Motonari had to do was spin his weapon in either direction - if not for the fact that the katana pressed against _his_ neck. It was a stalemate.

Somewhere behind them the wolf started barking. Dark shapes appeared on the slope above. Motonari risked taking his eyes off Mitsunari. The shapes appeared to be soldiers, and their banners fluttered in the wind. But the banners had no crests - they were simply pieces of black cloth. And the more he looked at them, the more he thought there was something robotic about the way they moved.

Mitsunari's eyes focused at a point above them. Motonari assumed that they were surrounded on all sides.

The wolf ran up to them, barking and growling, as if asking them to stop their silliness.

At last, Motonari spoke. "I propose a truce."

Mitsunari's eyes burned into him. "I _will_ kill you."

He considered spinning his weapon and slitting the other man's throat, but then he would have to face an unknown number of enemies by himself, something that he didn't have the stamina for.

He shifted away from the katana. It scratched his skin when he spoke. "Neither of us can handle that army on our own."

Mitsunari's eyes narrowed. Then he stepped back. So he wasn't entirely stupid - he knew that having a strategist to analyze the enemy's tactics could turn the odds in their favour. It would explain why he appreciated Yoshitsugu so much.

A pawn was a pawn, Motonari thought, and he would use this one well. He glanced up toward the slopes. The soldiers lurched towards them with a stiff gait. A simultaneous advance. So the enemy intended to crush them with sheer numbers.

The wolf padded up to them and stood beside Mitsunari, as if waiting for a command. Motonari toyed with several plans, but he couldn't come up with an ideal solution, as all the ideal solutions resulted in Mitsunari's removal by their opponents. That frustrated him to no end. He couldn't dispose of this pawn. Until he found out who these soldiers were and who was commanding them, it would be too dangerous to get rid of Mitsunari.

"We will have to split the soldiers," he said at last. "You take one side and I'll have the other."

Mitsunari didn't move. "And how do I know that you won't backstab me?"

_I entertained that notion already_, Motonari wanted to say. _Several times._

"Would you prefer dying at the hands of a common soldier?" he said instead.

Mitsunari scowled. "This is ridiculous. After I deal with these rats, you're next!"

With that, he stormed off towards the front side. Though he didn't look back, Motonari knew he hadn't let his guard down. The wolf wagged its tail and gave that high-pitched bark, as if glad they had set aside their grudge.

Why was this wolf still here? Didn't it know that it was in danger? He shook his head and turned around, moving towards his end of the valley. Such a creature was of no concern to him.

The wolf trotted beside him and tugged playfully at one of his arms as he prepared to put down a barrier, breaking his concentration.

"Get away!" he snapped, pulling his arm free. "You're a nuisance!"

The wolf quieted and sat down nearby. He ignored it and set up two barriers, angled towards the advancing soldiers. He waited for them to draw closer, then positioned himself off to the side. He tossed the ringblade up into the air and it spun as the sun's energy possessed it. A ray of light struck both barriers, which reflected the light into two scorching beams that crossed the valley in an X.

The soldiers hit by the beam crumbled into pieces. Motonari frowned. The light was hot enough to burn flesh, but not to this extent. Their stiff and mechanical gait couldn't be caused by heavy armour. And the soldiers behind them kept advancing straight into the beams, oblivious to the plight of those before them. No humans could be that stupid!

Motonari kept the light going as long as he could. When the horde thinned out at last, the ringblade dropped down around him at his command. Back towards the other end of the valley, corpses littered the slopes almost up to the top. A white-coated figure and flashes of purple zipped back and forth. Mitsunari showed no signs of stopping. Next to him leaped another white shape. The wolf was helping him?

The soldiers showed no signs of relenting, trudging on through the ash piles of their comrades. Motonari retreated, setting traps and watching in amazement as the shambling creatures walked right into them and exploded into pieces. He observed their limbs as they fell from the sky, and some shattered when they hit the ground. No, these soldiers were not human. But then what were they?

He kept retreating, intending to regroup with Mitsunari, and laying down the same array of traps as he went. As the battle wore on the traps detonated sooner and sooner, the explosions weaker. The mental strain was catching up to him.

The wolf joined him with a bark. Suddenly, the traps glowed brighter. They exploded with twice the strength of the previous ones and he stared, surprised.

The wolf clamped its teeth on his armour, trying to tug him further back.

He swatted at its muzzle. "What do you want?"

The wolf barked, loping in Mitsunari's direction and looking over its shoulder. Well, Motonari did need backup. At this rate he wouldn't have any energy left, so he followed it.

They met Mitsunari halfway and he blitzed past Motonari, ripping into the remaining soldiers. Motonari searched for any signs of weakness or fatigue, but found none. He surveyed the carnage that Mitsunari had left behind at his end of the valley and was impressed. If only his own soldiers were as skilled.

He bent down and examined one of the bodies, split into pieces by Mitsunari's katana. He prodded it, and what should have been skin was hard and cold to the touch. Just to experiment, he ground a heel into the torso and jumped as his foot punched a hole in it. He picked up one of the pieces. It was clay.

Up at the rim of the valley, the soldiers retreated, their banners vanishing from sight. Were they heeding an unseen commander, or had some sense finally kicked in?

Mitsunari joined them, having finished off the last of the troops. He flicked his katana and sheathed it. If he was tired, he didn't show it. The wolf wagged its tail as the two stared each other down. But the battle had worn them out.

"We have a problem," Motonari said, deciding that diplomacy was preferable to a fight to the death. He tossed the piece of clay at Mitsunari, who caught it. "If you haven't noticed, these soldiers aren't human."

"Clay soldiers? That's impossible. What's the meaning of this?"

"I assume that whoever commands them must not be human either. A few of them escaped, and when their leaders hear of this, they're not going to let us go that easily." Motonari paused. "It would be in our best interest to extend our truce."

Mitsunari glared at him. Motonari returned it with a cool stare.

"I don't plan on letting you evade me," Mitsunari growled.

"I'm aware of that."

The wolf whimpered, a high-pitched whistling noise.

Mitsunari heaved a sigh. "Fine. I'll let you live for now. But once this is over, there will be no mercy."

_Really_, Motonari thought. _At least I'm not the one dancing in your palm._

The wolf barked at them and ran off, then back again, looking up at them expectantly.

"It knows something," Mitsunari said.

"Hmph! It's merely a beast, and nothing more."

Mitsunari ignored him and walked after the wolf. Motonari snorted in derision at the swordsman's youthful stupidity. The wolf pranced away, then looked over its shoulder at the strategist with an expression that seemed to say, _are you coming_?

He followed. He'd been swept out to sea, fought a bunch of clay soldiers, and now a wolf was telling him where to go. Some day this was.


	2. Chapter 2

The wolf led them out of the valley, taking a path through the forest that snaked upwards. It was a long climb. Mitsunari, even after having fought such a long battle, scaled the steep terrain with ease. Motonari's small and delicate physique, on the other hand, started to work against him. And every time his left foot came down on the ground, pain shot up his ankle.

He stumbled but caught his balance. Mitsunari's head turned slightly. Motonari clenched his teeth and pushed on. He couldn't let the swordsman know of any weakness. That was dangerous.

The wolf noticed and slowed its pace. When they finally made it out of the valley, Motonari was exhausted. The trees thinned out and they stepped right into the scorched edges of what had once been a village.

The village was completely razed. Only the charred skeletons of houses and shops remained. A few broken carts littered the streets, still attached to rotting horses. Of the inhabitants, there was no sign.

Mitsunari glanced at the ground. "The grass is grey."

He was right. Something had sucked the life out of the grass, reducing it to weak, colourless stalks that snapped underfoot. The wolf padded forward and stood there, gazing at the houses.

"It must have been recent," Motonari said. "I'm certain the clay soldiers did this."

"That doesn't explain the grass." Mitsunari looked around. "Why did you take us here, wolf? This place unsettles me. We should leave."

The wolf obeyed and led them towards the centre of the village. Mitsunari rested a hand on the hilt of his katana. The silence stifled the area and the setting sun cast black shadows. Motonari peered into the houses but saw no human remains. Perhaps the villagers had been taken away, or worse. They swung to the right, exiting towards the wilderness. Motonari looked over his shoulder at the village to make sure they weren't being followed. Just what did those clay soldiers want?

And the other generals were still fighting on the mainland, unaware of this threat. Motonari and his companions were trapped, with the sea behind them and the clay soldiers in front. They also didn't know where they were. They would have to fight their way out in order to return to familiar territory.

The wolf led them to the banks of a river, fed by a waterfall tumbling from the jagged rocks higher up. The wolf yipped and scurried into a cave, partially hidden by vegetation. The roar of the waterfall masked any sounds they made, but it also prevented them from hearing an ambush if they were followed. Motonari ignored that for now and ducked in after Mitsunari.

The cave was roomy, the floor packed with dirt and a small fire pit dug out in the middle. It showed signs of having been lived in. There was a pile of animal furs in a corner, and one lay near the pit. A large pot and a kettle hung on the wall next to makeshift shelves that stored food and some bowls and eating utensils.

The wolf seized one of the pelts from the pile and dragged it to the other side of the fire. It looked up at them and wagged its tail.

"Who lives here?" Motonari asked.

The wolf's body drooped and it whimpered. Mitsunari turned away.

So the cave's former occupant was no longer alive, likely killed by the soldiers. At least now they had a place to rest for the night. Motonari crossed over to the side of the fire furthest away from Mitsunari and leaned his ringblade against the wall.

"I'm going to scout the area." Mitsunari walked towards the entrance.

"Take care that no one sees you," Motonari remarked.

As darkness set in, Motonari took the kettle and stepped outside to fetch some drinking water. When he returned, a fire crackled in the pit. The wolf sat in front of it, looking at him with those eyes and thumping its tail.

He settled down on the pelt, not taking his eyes off the wolf. It cocked its head as if wondering what was wrong.

No one but the wolf had been in the cave before the fire started. Mitsunari wasn't back yet, and even if he was, Motonari would have seen him. A wolf knowing how to start a fire? Nonsense. But the fire certainly hadn't started itself.

The wolf padded over to him, rearing up and pawing at the shelves. He got up to look and found some dried meat and fish. He made sure they were still edible before helping himself. He was weary and fatigue tugged at his eyelids. Mitsunari returned a few minutes later, and from his silence there was nothing to report. He sat down at his end of the cave with his knees drawn up and the katana in one hand. Motonari had never seen him let go of it.

This was a problem. Mitsunari could easily kill him in his sleep.

The yellow eyes bored into him. "What are you looking at?"

"Put your katana away."

Mitsunari snorted. "I'm nothing like you. I keep my promises. If it bothers you that much, then don't sleep."

The wolf got up and sat closer to Motonari. _Look, I'll make sure nothing goes wrong_, it seemed to say.

Take Mitsunari's word or take the word of a wolf. He was too tired for this. So he lay down, his back facing the fire. Yes, as long as the wolf was here, it would be all right to shut his eyes for a while.

#

Motonari started awake. Sitting up, he saw the fire still burning strong. The wolf lay close by, its head on its paws and its eyes closed. Mitsunari was curled up asleep on the other side of the fire, still clutching his katana.

Well, at least he had nothing to fear from Mitsunari. Even then, he didn't want to let his guard down. He settled down again and saw the wolf open an eye to look at him.

In the morning, the noise of barking woke him. He sat up to find himself alone. The fire was out and covered with dirt.

Then Mitsunari returned, the wolf padding behind him.

"Strategist," he said. "The wolf found a group of those soldiers."

"So I'm no longer a snake?" Motonari asked.

Mitsunari's eyes narrowed and his free hand curled into a fist.

"Then we will investigate. I need to prepare," Motonari continued.

"Don't make me wait!" Mitsunari turned on his heel and left.

Motonari glared at his back before he stood. He winced as pain shot through his left ankle. He couldn't put his full weight on it, and it hurt when he tried to flex it. He hobbled over to the wall where his armour and helmet sat, and barely kept his balance as he bent over to pick them up.

Finished, he took up his ringblade and managed to get out of the cave. The wolf stayed at his side, seeming concerned. And Mitsunari was looking right at him, having noticed that he was limping.

No, he could not show weakness. He tried to take a normal step with the injured foot and fell, hissing in pain. The wolf barked.

"Where are you hurt?" Mitsunari asked.

"None of your business." Motonari hauled himself to his feet, forced to use his weapon as a crutch.

Mitsunari turned and raced off into the trees, disappearing. The wolf tugged at Motonari's armour, and he sat down on a large rock. The wolf plopped down beside him. It seemed like Mitsunari would be back, wherever he had gone.

A few minutes later, Mitsunari returned, bearing a bunch of the soldiers' standards. He tossed one at Motonari's feet.

"Use that," he said. "I don't want you being a hindrance."

He went back into the cave to drop off the rest. Motonari separated the ringblade and cut up the standard, fashioning a splint and tying it in place with the cloth. It prevented his ankle from moving, but at least he could walk without hurting himself too much.

"I'm fine," he said when the wolf made an inquiring noise.

The three set out on their way. The wolf moved slower out of consideration for Motonari, and they emerged onto a road twining through the forest. A small group of the soldiers lay in pieces on the ground, victims to Mitsunari's blade. He must have taken the standards from them.

"When did you kill them?" Motonari asked.

"Earlier this morning. The wolf saw them. They're looking for us."

If the enemy were sending out small groups of soldiers to scout for them, their cave might not be a safe place anymore. They would have to relocate soon or keep watch at night.

The wolf slunk along the ground, its teeth bared. Mitsunari and Motonari stuck to cover, their weapons at the ready. They arrived at an old suspension bridge stretching over a wide chasm. The sound of rushing water droned far below. On the other side marched the soldiers.

Getting rid of them was easy. They could eliminate three-quarters of them, lead the remainder onto the bridge and destroy it. Motonari explained the plan to the others.

"And what if we need to use the bridge after this? What then?" Mitsunari asked.

Motonari turned to the wolf. "How far does this river go? Are there any other bridges?"

The wolf wagged its tail.

"We can always make use of other bridges. Eliminating these soldiers takes precedence."

The three sneaked across the bridge, which swayed and creaked under their weight. The ropes could be blown away easily by one of Motonari's traps, dumping their enemies into the merciless water below.

As soon as they were on the other side, Mitsunari streaked across the ground, blinking out of sight and plowing right into the soldiers' rear. Motonari marvelled at his ferocious speed. The wolf stayed with him, hunkered down and its eyes fixed on the soldiers.

Mitsunari slashed his way through the ranks. Some of the stragglers that he had missed rotated their heads and spotted Motonari. They stomped towards him, moving a little faster than usual. The wolf growled as he set up a barrier. He considered bouncing a heat ray off it, but then he risked hitting Mitsunari as well. That was not an option.

Motonari twirled the ringblade overhead, waiting for the right moment. As the soldiers drew close, he tossed a ring of light and knocked the barrier away at the same time. The ring expanded as it came down, and as it constricted the soldiers shattered to pieces against the barrier.

The wolf left him and leaped at the soldiers, who staggered back and fell before it, some in pieces. In battle, the creature was graceful. No war dog could match its beauty.

A soldier lifted its sword, swinging it down at the wolf's back.

"Watch -" Motonari began.

Then the wolf and the soldier were airborne. The wolf seized the soldier and slammed it into the ground with a corkscrew motion, then bounced to its feet. It was no ordinary wolf.

At the front of the clay army, Mitsunari did a second sweep through, regrouping with the others.

"That's enough," Motonari said. "We withdraw. I'll set the traps at the right time."

They retreated to the centre of the bridge, waiting as long as they could until the majority of the soldiers had stepped on after them. Motonari planted a trap and they ran. Mitsunari and the wolf made it to solid ground, but Motonari's ankle gave out. He stumbled and managed to catch his balance, then limped as fast as he could.

The trap exploded. Boards splintered and ropes tore apart, splitting the bridge in half and tossing all the soldiers down into the white water below.

The bridge dropped away under Motonari's feet. A sickening feeling rushed through him as he plunged. Nothing could survive the surging water and the rocks below.

His descent came to a sharp halt, jerking the breath from his lungs. He looked up. Mitsunari hung above him, the katana jammed in between one of the boards. And his free hand clutched the ringblade on its cutting edge.

"Strategist!" he shouted. "Grab my hand!"

Motonari stared at him, at the little droplets of red trickling down his weapon.

Mitsunari gritted his teeth, refusing to let go even though the ringblade bit into his palm. "Grab it!"

Motonari freed a hand and clutched Mitsunari's wrist. The other man's fingers closed around his forearm in a tight grip. But now they were stuck. Mitsunari couldn't climb back up using the katana unless he had another free hand.

Their half of the bridge creaked and groaned. The ropes frayed, strand by strand.

Something slammed into Mitsunari, and they went flying upwards out of the chasm, swinging sideways towards solid ground. It was the wolf, its jaws clamped around Mitsunari's shoulder and a thick green vine twisted around its body.

They crash-landed safely into the grass and picked themselves up, catching their breath. Motonari couldn't stop trembling. If it hadn't been for Mitsunari, he would have fallen to his death already.

The wolf wagged its tail and barked. The vine lay broken across the ground, though Motonari couldn't see what it was connected to.

He picked up his ringblade and turned. "Ishida -"

Mitsunari vanished in a blur of white. A blast of air swished behind Motonari followed by a loud clash of steel. He whirled to see Mitsunari standing there, his katana half-unsheathed and blocking the blade of a large birdlike creature. The wolf snarled and leaped at the creature, forcing it to hover backwards. It landed on the ground, its tattered robes flowing with its movement, and its wings made it look huge.

It was a crow tengu. But this was impossible. Such creatures only belonged in stories. This one was obviously linked with the clay soldiers.

The wolf ran over to Motonari, grabbing his armour and tugging him away. The tengu let out a horrible grating shriek and rushed at Mitsunari with such speed that he was barely able to block its attack.

The wolf made a desperate whining noise and pawed at Motonari's leg. The tengu unleashed a flurry of strikes, and he couldn't see its arm or katana move except for bright lines of light. Mitsunari parried each hit, but from how he was being pushed back, it was too much for him.

"Ishida, stop!" Motonari yelled. "You can't fight something like that!"

The tengu lifted up into the sky and swooped past Mitsunari, so fast that to Motonari it seemed like it had warped from one point to another. The tengu sheathed its katana, and Mitsunari flinched.

The wolf leaped at the tengu, which shrieked as something invisible struck it. Black feathers scattered into the air. Mitsunari backed away and ran.

"The wolf is buying us time!" he cried when Motonari glanced in its direction. "Just go!"

Motonari stumbled in the direction of the waterfall, with Mitsunari behind him. Though his ankle screamed with pain, he ignored it and forced himself to run. As they crashed through the trees, the tengu's shrieks and the wolf's growls faded away. What chance did the wolf have against an evil spirit? Not even Mitsunari was a match for it.

A small ache sprouted in his chest, something he hadn't felt for a long time. He tried to push it away, as he always did, but it only hurt more. _It's just a wolf_, he told himself.

If only his foot wasn't injured. He could have set up a barrier and the wolf would be with them now.

Halfway back to the cave, they stopped to catch their breath. Mitsunari backtracked and circled their current location before returning. The forest was silent as they continued on their way. Motonari half-expected the tengu to burst at them out of nowhere.

At last, they reached the river. Something thudded behind him and he turned to find Mitsunari sprawled on the ground. For the first time, he saw the tear in the back of the swordsman's pleated jinbaori. Dark red seeped from the gash. The crow tengu had struck him there, with such force that its blade sliced through the armour.

Motonari hobbled over and knelt down, shaking him. "Ishida?"

Mitsunari didn't respond, unconscious.

He looked towards the cave, then around at the surrounding trees for any signs of danger. Then he crouched beside the injured swordsman, throwing one of his arms across his back. Mitsunari was heavy, being so much taller. Motonari fumbled for the ringblade and used it as a crutch. Fighting the intense pain in his ankle, he half-dragged Mitsunari the rest of the way towards the cave.

Mitsunari's weight eased and he stopped, craning his head back. The wolf looked up at him, unscathed and its tongue hanging out. Mitsunari's legs dangled over its back.

"How did you - never mind."

They set Mitsunari down inside the cave. The wolf took his jinbaori in its teeth and tugged it off. Even while unconscious, Mitsunari kept his katana in a death grip and Motonari had to pry each finger loose before he could remove the weapon and let the wolf slip off the jinbaori.

The crow tengu's strike had indeed cut through the armour plate. The wound might be more serious than it looked. Motonari unbuckled the plate and was relieved that the injury wasn't deep - it had just cut the skin. Mitsunari had probably passed out from the effort of keeping up with the creature rather than the wound itself.

The wolf brought Motonari a few of the standards, and he cut the cloth into strips. As he worked, the wolf took the large pot and went to fetch some water. Only when the sound of wood crackled in the cave did he realize that the wolf had started another fire. His head jerked up just as the wolf set the pot down nearby. It padded over to him, blinking its dark eyes. He wondered if it was teasing him under that innocent face.

Without being asked, the wolf wriggled under Mitsunari and propped him up so that Motonari could bandage him more easily. The task finished, he took another pelt from the pile, draping it over Mitsunari.

Then he remembered. He grabbed the remainder of the cloth and wrapped up Mitsunari's injured hand. The wolf picked up the jinbaori and took it outside.

Motonari dropped down at his end of the cave. His ankle throbbed with steady pain. He wouldn't walk again today even if it killed him. He didn't bother taking off his armour just yet.

He glanced at his ringblade, still stained with Mitsunari's blood. He'd been saved twice today - the first time at the bridge, the second from the tengu. Its first strike was meant for him. And on both occasions Mitsunari had jumped to his defense with no time for thought. Where was the vicious Dark King who wanted to rip his head off?

_Would I have done the same for him?_

He pushed those questions away. But he couldn't shake off the strange feeling in his chest.

The wolf returned, the jinbaori sopping wet in its teeth. It took a sturdy wooden rod and propped it near the fire at an angle facing away. Then it hung the jinbaori on it to dry.

"If it falls in, he'll kill you," Motonari remarked.

The wolf dangled its tongue at him, then sat down near the entrance, poking its head out to keep watch.

Mitsunari stirred. He eased himself up into a sitting position, wincing.

"There's a gash across your back," Motonari said. "You shouldn't move around."

"What happened? Where's the wolf?"

The wolf turned its head and barked, thumping its tail.

"I don't know what it did with the crow tengu," Motonari said. "I believe we're safe in the meantime. You should rest."

"I have no time to rest." Mitsunari's narrowed eyes fixed on him. "I need to know why evil youkai are attacking us. And after that, I still have to deal with you."

Motonari lifted his head. "Why did you save me, then?"

Silence.

"I suppose I should be grateful." The words slipped out of him.

Mitsunari blinked and his gaze lost its edge, but only for a few moments. He snorted and looked away. "A dead strategist is of no use to me."

The wolf joined them, wagging its tail. It lifted a paw and pushed Mitsunari's shoulder, telling him to rest.

"What kind of wolf can hold off a tengu?" Mitsunari muttered as he lay down again.

"It also has a habit of starting fires, though it takes care not to be seen doing it. I have a feeling it isn't just any wolf." Motonari paused. "The tengu's blade can cut through metal. What about your katana?"

Mitsunari heaved a sigh. "It will break the next time I use it."

Motonari sat there for a little while to regain some of his strength, then hauled himself to his feet. Mitsunari didn't even react as he walked by - he must be exhausted.

The strategist paused. Asleep, Mitsunari's face was strangely innocent. It hadn't even occurred to the swordsman that he was injured and vulnerable, and that Motonari might take advantage and kill him. The katana wasn't even in his hand, instead lying next to the pelt he slept on.

Motonari's jaw clenched. It would take so little to kill this young man. He was naive and childish, his emotions easily manipulated.

The wolf got up from its post and padded towards him, wagging its tail.

"I'm heading out," Motonari said, turning away from the sleeping swordsman. "Not very far. Just to the patrol you found earlier."

The wolf went with him, and he felt better with some company. They reached the spot where Mitsunari had decimated the patrol. The clay bits were still there, as were their weapons. Motonari stooped down to pick up one of their katanas, examining the blade. There was nothing remarkable about it. These were not elite soldiers, but that worried him. Could there be something greater than the tengu that was hunting them?

The wolf sniffed at the air and swivelled its ears. Motonari decided to head back, taking the katana with him.

After escorting him back to the cave, the wolf disappeared. He sat at the fire and rested. Mitsunari still lay fast asleep. Later, the wolf trotted back with a map in its jaws. It must have scavenged it from the village. Motonari unrolled the map, wiping the soot off. Most of the parchment had survived. His eyes strayed to Chugoku, and briefly he wondered what had happened to his soldiers. If they were smart, they would have surrendered.

The wolf reached out and placed a big sooty pawprint on the lower eastern coast.

"I see," he muttered.

It would be a long trip back to any familiar - and friendly - territories. At least he knew where they were now.

But where could he go? On foot, they would pass through Osaka first on the way to Aki, and Mitsunari would be aware of that. It would be walking straight to his death. Perhaps he could give Mitsunari the slip somewhere and return home.

The wolf put down another pawprint, this one spreading across Kanegasaki.

"Stop that, you're making a mess."

The wolf leaned its head closer, staring right into his eyes. He looked at the map again. Could it be that it wanted them to go to Kanegasaki? The wolf continued staring at him. Whatever the reason, it was serious.

Well, it would buy him some time to think about what to do.

"All right," he said. "If you want us to go with you, then we will."

The wolf thumped its tail and cocked its head, opening its jaw in a smile. Then it hung the pot of water over the fire and left again. Only then did Motonari realize the wolf must have an excellent understanding of geography in order to point to the locations. It seemed that the creature could do everything but talk.

Mitsunari woke a few hours later and remained where he was, too tired to move. Motonari knelt down beside him and presented the katana.

"I got this from the patrol you destroyed," Motonari said, seeing the bewildered look in the swordsman's eyes. "It's not much, but you need a weapon."

Mitsunari didn't respond, his eyes flicking to the katana and back again. Then he reached out and took it, unsheathing the blade partially and examining it. Motonari watched him, curious about his reaction.

"This is junk," Mitsunari said, setting the katana aside, "but it will have to do for now." He paused and seemed about to add something, but decided against speaking it.

"The wolf wants us to go to Kanegasaki," Motonari said.

"That corrupted place? What for?"

"It must be connected to the soldiers."

Mitsunari blinked. "How did it tell you that?"

"It pointed it out to me on a map it brought back. Clearly it isn't your average wolf."

"Have you seen it fight?"

"What about it?"

"It never actually bites any of the soldiers, yet they fall into pieces all the same."

Motonari remembered the piledriver that the creature had used against one of the soldiers. Maybe the wolf itself wasn't a wolf at all.

The wolf returned with a basket full of sliced vegetables. Its human companions watched, dumbfounded, as it dumped the contents into the boiling pot.

"Where did you get all that?" Motonari exclaimed.

The wolf scratched at the ground with a paw and looked at him. _I dug them up myself._

"And how did you manage to slice everything so neatly?"

It dangled its tongue. _That's for you to wonder about._

Motonari resolved to keep a closer eye on the wolf.

The ingredients boiled together into a thin stew. Motonari tossed in some of the dried meat and fish for some extra flavour. Not a very elegant meal, but better than chewing through the strips of meat. He ladled out servings for both of them and settled down to eat.

"It's not like I carry poison with me all the time," he remarked, noticing that Mitsunari hadn't touched his bowl.

The swordsman glared at him.

"If you don't eat, your body won't heal," Motonari said.

Grudgingly, Mitsunari took his bowl and ate.

They didn't leave the cave for the rest of the day, wanting to stay hidden as long as possible. The wolf ducked out several times to scout the area for danger, and kept watch as its companions slept during the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Motonari woke to the wolf pushing his shoulder.

He sat up. "Did something happen?"

The wolf wagged its tail and sat down, a bag holding the pots and other essentials hanging over its side. It was time to leave. He flexed his ankle experimentally before getting up. It still hurt, but not as much as the day before. He kept the splint on for the extra support.

On his way out, he noticed that the stew pot was empty. Perhaps Mitsunari had taken his advice, but he certainly had quite the appetite.

Mitsunari was outside, slicing at the air with the replacement katana. If he moved around too much, he risked reopening his injury, but he didn't seem to care.

The swordsman sheathed the blade. His original katana stuck out of the rocks nearby. He looked at it, then at the one he held in his hand.

"What's the matter?" Motonari asked.

"I can't believe I'm using some clay soldier's weapon. I'd rather use my own, even if it's going to break."

"Don't you want to survive? It's just a katana, after all."

Mitsunari turned away. "I've used it since my very first battle, when I had barely come of age. I don't expect you to understand."

The wolf padded up to the original katana and tugged off the purple ribbon. It looked up at Mitsunari, wagging its tail. His gaze softened before he took the ribbon and tied it around the sheath.

The three left the area, taking a different route than yesterday. Upon reaching the chasm, they crossed a smaller bridge to the other side.

"Do you have a name, wolf?" Mitsunari remarked.

The wolf turned an ear in his direction and made a panting noise, like it was laughing.

"Even if it did, it can't talk," Motonari said.

"Calling it 'wolf' is disrespectful." Mitsunari paused. "Shiranui then."

The wolf barked and pranced in a circle around them before it led the way again. Shiranui. It was a fitting name for such a beautiful creature. Where had Mitsunari heard such a name?

Motonari caught himself. He wasn't a young fool like the swordsman.

They traveled on without incident. The two kept silent, neither wanting to provoke the other. As they entered the forest, it was so quiet and peaceful. Motonari couldn't recall the last time he had relaxed and forgetten about the world. Shiranui stopped and pricked its ears up before crouching down. Mitsunari and Motonari dropped down to their knees as well, straining to listen. The birds had gone silent.

Shiranui slunk across the ground and they followed, emerging at the top of a ledge and crawling closer for a better look. Far below marched a considerable force of clay soldiers, heading in the same direction that they were. Some of the soldiers pulled a large cart behind them, the contents covered with a sheet. From the way Shiranui bristled, the cargo was significant.

A familiar shriek sounded from above, and the crow tengu streaked down from the sky. Shiranui hurled itself at the creature, knocking it off course, but then tumbled down the rocky slope and landed in the cart with a crash, disappearing under the sheet, fragments of clay, and a few ornate weapons that fell out.

Motonari and Mitsunari flung themselves aside as the tengu's blade sliced off the ledge they had been standing on. They scrambled across the ground and ran, ducking into the trees for cover. The tengu shrieked again, and branches and leaves cascaded down behind them as it slashed at the foliage.

The trees ended, leaving them out in an open field with no place to hide.

"Go," Mitsunari hissed, and grass flew up everywhere as he vanished.

Motonari distanced himself before he turned back. Mitsunari was locked into another vicious duel with the tengu, but no matter how hard or how fast he struck, he couldn't get the upper hand. The tengu, aided by supernatural speed and strength, parried his attacks with no effort.

"You won't defeat me again!" Mitsunari snarled.

Motonari tossed his ringblade skywards just as the tengu unleashed a counterattack, pushing Mitsunari across the ground towards him.

A burning heat ray enveloped the tengu and it screamed. Mitsunari took advantage of those few seconds to flash back to Motonari's side. The ringblade dropped back down and they ran while the tengu flapped about, trying to beat out the flames.

Mitsunari risked a glance over his shoulder, then grabbed Motonari's shoulder. They hit the ground as the tengu whizzed overhead, so close that the gust it left behind ruffled their hair.

The tengu wheeled around and dove at them. Mitsunari leaped up at an angle, blocking the blow with the very tip of his blade. The entire weapon splintered. He landed safely and retreated.

Having no other options, Motonari threw the ringblade up into the air again, but before he could summon the ray, the tengu flew towards it and its arm flashed out. The ringblade fell back to the ground in pieces.

A chill pumped through his body. It was something he hadn't felt in a long time. Fear.

_Is this how it will end?_ He and Mitsunari fled again, and the tengu flapped after them, teasing them with its presence. It didn't strike right away since they were defenceless, and instead it appeared to savour their fear. _I'll be cut down by a tengu in the middle of nowhere, and no one will know what happened?_

And to think that all this had stemmed from one little miscalculation.

A white blur smashed into the tengu. It shrieked and plummeted to the ground as its wings spiralled away from its back, cut away in one clean stroke.

Shiranui bounded towards them, holding something long in its mouth. It was a katana, housed in an autumn-red sheath with a blazing ribbon tied to it. A charm dangled from the pommel.

The wolf jumped up and down in front of Mitsunari. He leaned down and as his hand closed around the weapon, he shivered.

Shiranui wagged its tail. Mitsunari hesitated before he drew out the blade. Nine red prongs popped out, spread across the cutting edge, when it was fully drawn. The blade itself shone with a faint glow. Motonari's eyes widened when he saw the bright crimson grain of the sword. It resembled the ocean tide, including the curving waves, which was impossible.

"This…" Mitsunari drew in a breath as he admired the workmanship. "This can't be made by a human. The colour, and this grain...it's unlike anything I've ever seen before."

"Did you take it from the cart?" Motonari asked, and Shiranui wagged its tail again.

The tengu hauled itself to its feet and advanced towards them, its eyes burning with fury. Mitsunari turned towards it, and it hesitated when it saw his weapon. It screeched and lunged at him, moving so fast that it disappeared from sight.

Metal clashed and the tengu reappeared, stopped in its tracks as Mitsunari successfully blocked the strike. Motonari watched, his heart pounding, as the tengu lashed out at top speed. Mitsunari moved equally fast and was no longer struggling to keep up. Was the weapon augmenting his abilities, letting him fight the creature at the same level?

Mitsunari drew out the blade slowly before whipping his arm out. The charm dangling from the katana flared to life like a ball of foxfire and the tengu screamed as a storm of slashes struck it. Mitsunari turned around and sheathed the blade, and behind him the tengu's head flew from its body.

The swordsman lifted the katana and examined it.

"I don't understand," he said. "This katana…it made everything so clear to me. I couldn't read the tengu before since it was so fast. Now, it's nothing."

Motonari noticed that he was trembling. "What's wrong?"

"Worry about yourself. You're without a weapon, and I doubt there's a ringblade in that cart."

He didn't want to admit it, but Mitsunari had a point. Without a ringblade, he couldn't summon his traps or barriers. Shiranui cocked its head as if in thought, then trotted across the plain, barking at them.

"What about the soldiers?" Mitsunari asked. "And shouldn't we see what else is in the cart?"

"Even if we did, what would we do with all that? We ought to leave before they find out about the tengu. I don't want to know what else they'll send after us now."

They followed Shiranui's lead once more. Mitsunari was still trembling but refused to answer when Motonari inquired about his health again. He observed Mitsunari out of the corner of his eye. Perhaps the abilities the katana granted took a physical toll on his body. For him to defeat the tengu, he would have to move just as fast, if not faster, than it. And no human body was capable of such a thing.

Was Shiranui aware of this? But having such a weapon was better than nothing. Any other weapon would have broken by now. It was all right as long as the katana didn't end up killing Mitsunari.

And he didn't know why he was concerned about the younger man's well-being. Mitsunari had made it clear that he would still deal with him afterwards, and yet…

They weren't enemies right now. They needed each other to get out of this mess. Motonari reminded himself that no one was worth depending on. But that strange uncertain feeling still lingered. He couldn't have come this far alone. Not without Mitsunari, and not without Shiranui.

A few hours later, they had to stop. Mitsunari complained of fatigue and lightheadedness, and for him to speak up meant that it was serious. Shiranui found a safe spot for them to rest. Mitsunari curled up on the ground and fell asleep within moments, the katana clutched in his hand.

Motonari glanced at the weapon. Even from here, the power emanating from it made his spine prickle.

"Shiranui," he said, "is it really safe for him to be using that?"

Shiranui thumped its tail and its earnest eyes shone. So it wasn't dangerous. Perhaps Mitsunari needed to get accustomed to the strength it gave him.

"And what were those soldiers doing with a cart full of those weapons?"

The wolf made a growling noise deep in its throat. Maybe that was where they were headed - to meet the source of the clay soldiers. He imagined creatures like the tengu holding those sorts of weapons and shivered.

Mitsunari woke half an hour later. He seemed all right but didn't say anything as he sat up. Shiranui barked and shrugged off the supplies on its back, tugging open the bag and pulling out the folded-up standards.

"I'm not hurt," Mitsunari grumbled.

"It thinks your bandages should be changed."

"There's nothing wrong with me!"

Shiranui growled at him.

"I agree," Motonari remarked. "Turn around before it loses its patience."

Mitsunari obeyed, though his expression suggested otherwise. The gash on his back was oozing slightly, but it wasn't serious. Motonari replaced the bandages with fresh ones.

"I'm not done," he said when Mitsunari made to pull away.

He changed the bandages on the injured hand as well. When he finished, Mitsunari glanced at it, blinking, before his gaze hardened again. Shiranui stuffed the remainder of the cloth into the bag and wriggled the straps back onto its shoulders.

"Don't think that this will grant you pardon," Mitsunari snapped. "I see through you. You'll cooperate so long as it benefits you. I don't need fake concern."

"I would hardly call it fake. You're the only one with a weapon. If something happens to you, we'll all die here." Motonari met those yellow eyes. "You have always been in the best position to strike me down. Perhaps you'd like to explain to me why I'm still alive?"

"Tch!"

"You keep saying you'll deal with me after this. And you lecture me on fake concern?"

"Shut up! I'm not a snake like you who goes about betraying his allies!" Mitsunari's eyes flashed. "Yoshitsugu trusted you! He had great respect for you, but I don't suppose that mattered in the slightest, did it?"

Motonari tried to speak a retort but the words lodged in his throat.

The swordsman lifted his head, looking down at Motonari with a derisive glare. "I didn't think so. Traitors like you should die. That's all you deserve for toying with others. You're no better than these monsters."

Shiranui stepped in between them and growled at them both. The two stayed silent and followed the wolf as it led the way, Mitsunari in the front and Motonari bringing up the rear. Strangely, Mitsunari's words left him feeling blank. He tried to shake it off. He tried to tell himself, as he always did, that no one else mattered so long as he was able to achieve his goals. He didn't care who lived or who died.

But it didn't work.

"You're more concerned about the fact that I betrayed Yoshitsugu rather than yourself?" he asked. "I don't understand."

Mitsunari ignored him for a few moments, and then snorted. "Of course you don't. Someone as selfish as you couldn't possibly understand. Isn't that right, Shiranui?"

Shiranui stopped and looked over its shoulder, long and hard, at Motonari. If it was trying to tell him something, he couldn't see it. It turned and kept walking.

"Depending on others makes you weak. It leaves you open," Motonari said.

"You're wrong, and Hideyoshi-sama is proof of that. Everyone was drawn to him and Hanbei-sama, and look at all they accomplished. Hideyoshi-sama is the very pinnacle of strength and leadership. Serving him is my only desire. Every victory I claim is a victory in his name." Mitsunari's voice dropped to a hiss. "And if it is the last thing I do, I will have revenge for his death."

_Wasn't he betrayed by Ieyasu_? Motonari wanted to say, but if he mentioned that name now, Mitsunari _would_ kill him. So he kept silent.

But something stirred inside him when he saw the swordsman's devotion. Mitsunari's entire posture changed as he spoke, carrying himself with his head held high. Nothing could shake his conviction. If his lord demanded it, he would give up his life without a second thought. Not because he was afraid of consequences, but because he wanted to.

And even if the whole country were to turn against him, Mitsunari would stand alone in the name of his lord.

Motonari's jaw clenched. It reminded him of a certain pirate with an equally devoted crew of followers.

"You don't know anything, do you, strategist?" Mitsunari asked.

"I walk my path alone. It has always been this way."

"You're a fool."

Shiranui growled at them, telling them to be quiet before it got worse. They continued on in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Shiranui's ears pricked up and it crouched down. They crept out of the trees and approached the foot of a great rocky hill. The smell of ocean brine wafted towards them and waves crashed in the distance. They emerged at a point near the sea.

A great cavern yawned before them. Ropes wrapped around the top of the entrance, hung with sinister-looking paper charms. The broken cart pushed by the clay soldiers sat in the front, empty.

The wind howled and Shiranui bristled. Something horrible stirred within the depths of the cave. A red beam shot skywards from the crown of the hill. The wind screamed again and the clouds swirled overhead around the beam, parting for the malevolent beacon. Then the sky darkened and the beam dissipated. Motonari and Mitsunari shivered as an oppressive aura surrounded them.

Shiranui growled.

"The soldiers used the weapons for something else," Motonari said. It made sense. "It was the powers that they wanted."

Mitsunari glanced at the wolf. "Can we really handle this, Shiranui?"

Shiranui barked. It ran over to Motonari and wagged its tail before seizing his armour and tugging him towards the entrance. They were in this together.

Motonari looked up. Mitsunari's gaze was not as forgiving. _You're not worthy of Shiranui's kindness._

They entered the cave, with Mitsunari leading the way and Shiranui staying by Motonari. As they descended deeper into the tunnel, the light behind them faded. Before them, a red glow emanating from somewhere in the depths lit their way.

The three edged into an enormous circular chamber. A platform ringed the area, separating the chamber into two floors. On the top floor, an altar jutted out, and piled on it were the weapons. The red light shone from them, leaking upwards towards the hole above where the sky was. On the wall above the altar hung a mirror, its jagged frame resembling the outline of a burning sun.

Far below, the clay soldiers waited, surrounding an etching on the ground, beating their weapons against the floor.

Shiranui hopped up and down a few times, then drew a circle in the dirt with its paw. It wanted them to head towards something, but what? It saw their confusion and gave Motonari's armour a solid yank.

"I don't understand," he said. "Shouldn't we stop the soldiers?"

Shiranui gave up and scampered along the second floor, heading towards the altar. The two followed.

The clay soldiers continued drumming the floor harder and harder, reaching a feverish crescendo. The etching flared to life with red light and it sucked streams of darkness out of the assembled soldiers. Shattering clay resounded through the cavern as the soldiers dropped. The darkness conglomerated into a ball around the etching, and the earth rumbled.

The three reached the altar. Shiranui jumped up and down, trying to get at the ornate mirror. It was anchored firmly to the wall. Then Shiranui ran over to Motonari, tugging at his hand this time.

He examined the mirror. The frame itself seemed to be held together by two small handles, but why go to such trouble for a frame?

Then he understood. "Do you mean to say that it's a weapon for me? But how do we get it down?"

Shiranui traced a circle again. Then it pawed at Mitsunari's katana.

"Of course." Motonari looked up. "It wants us to destroy the mirror. Then the frame will come down. That shouldn't be a problem for you."

Mitsunari pulled the blade out halfway, then paused. He slid it back into the sheath.

"And why should I care?" he asked.

Motonari stood there, speechless. Shiranui's head spun back and forth between them.

"You fool!" Motonari glanced down below at the seething ball of darkness. "There's no time for this!"

"You said you always do things on your own. Get it yourself."

Motonari resisted the urge to punch him in the face. "You're acting like a child! Do you want us all to die?"

"You might die. But not I." Mitsunari's eyes glinted.

"So you would betray me here and now?"

"I said it before, strategist. I'm not like you. I wouldn't do something like that."

Shiranui made a whining noise, but Mitsunari glared at it, silencing it. He waited, calmly, for Motonari's response.

Motonari's hands clenched into fists. They had no more time for this. The aura down below grew stronger with each moment. He knew now. It wasn't Mitsunari's intent to betray him.

"Please," he said. "Break the mirror."

Mitsunari unsheathed the blade and struck. The mirror shattered and the frame clattered against the platform. Motonari picked up the frame by one of its handles. Both of them were engraved with two letters. 天照. _Amaterasu._

He slipped the frame over his head. It was a perfect fit. He tried to tug the frame apart and it separated into two halves. This wasn't a frame, it was a ringblade.

Shiranui barked, thumping its tail.

The ball of darkness exploded with a roar, shaking pebbles from the ceiling. A great dark hand thrust out of the cracked floor, and then another, followed by the head and chest of an apparition. A red helmet crowned its tapering, dragon-like head, and one great arm wielded a long sword. Shiranui raced for the stairs leading to the ground level and the other two hurried to catch up.

The monster roared again and all light fled from the chamber, locking everything into darkness.

"I can't see!" Mitsunari shouted.

No doubt the monster's eyes pierced through the dark. Motonari stayed where he was, his heart pounding. They were easy targets for the beast. And the darkness had weight and substance, clinging to their limbs like a living creature.

A soft glow penetrated the blackness. It was Shiranui. The wolf's light wasn't enough to dispel the dark, but they could see it. It looked up at Motonari and wagged its tail. The glow wrapped around his arms and circled his new ringblade.

He tossed the ringblade skywards, his hands outstretched. "Oh great sun! May your light banish this darkness!"

The ringblade shone with intense light, clearing away the soupy blackness and illuminating the room. Mitsunari hunched down into a battle stance. Beside him, Shiranui howled, its voice soaring through the cavern. Its fur blazed so brightly that it was almost painful to look at. The monster flinched away from the light.

"We're counting on you, strategist," Mitsunari said, and Shiranui barked in agreement.

"Make it quick. There's a limit to my concentration."

Mitsunari and Shiranui charged. The monster bellowed and swept its sword at them. The two leaped over it and Shiranui climbed up the beast's arm, holding fast onto its shoulder. Pieces of the helmet flew through the air as the wolf started striking. Mitsunari went for the chest, lashing out with storm after storm of slashes to weaken the armour.

Motonari, unable to move or leave his position, could do nothing but watch. His companions fought with all their strength. A part of him wished that the beast hadn't put out the darkness in the first place. He wanted to join them, to add his own strength to theirs.

Mitsunari cracked the monster's breastplate, exposing a raw red core. The monster screamed and shook itself, flinging Shiranui far up to the second level. The wolf smashed into the wall and disappeared in a cloud of dust and debris. Motonari winced.

The monster swept its blade across the ground, forcing Mitsunari to jump.

"Behind you!" Motonari cried.

Mitsunari turned his head. Too late, the monster's arm came back in a return swing, and the flat of the blade landed square across his back. He bounced across the ground and rolled to a halt. Wheezing, he struggled to his feet, bent over from the pain.

Motonari saw the monster draw its hand back for one last strike. His practiced self-restraint shattered.

He ran. The monster's blade hurtled forward.

He reached Mitsunari and shoved him, knocking him down.

The cold blade plunged through his shoulder, pinning him against the wall. The beast freed its weapon and he dropped to the floor. His arm and chest burned with pain and just breathing made it worse.

_What have I done?_ he wondered as he lay there. Something warm soaked his chest and backside. He tried to get up but he couldn't move his right arm.

"Strategist!" Mitsunari's voice sounded near, yet so fuzzy.

_The ringblade_... Its light would extinguish without him. He had to get up, to make his way back towards it so that the others could keep fighting. Again, he struggled to get to his feet, but his limbs weighed so much and the strength seeped from him.

He shivered. Why was it so cold? And it hurt so much to breathe. Maybe if he closed his eyes for a few moments…

"Strategist!" Mitsunari again. "Don't close your eyes!"

He didn't have the strength to obey. He was so tired and cold…

#

"Strategist!" Mitsunari cried.

Motonari didn't react, unconscious. The monster's sword had, fortunately, struck him closer to his right shoulder. Any more to the left and he would be dead.

The ringblade, without its master to channel its energy, dropped down from the air and clattered against the floor. Its light dissipated, and the sticky darkness swallowed everything once again. Mitsunari clutched his katana, straining to listen. If this were normal darkness he would be able to see, but this was different. He still stood a chance if he could hear the monster's weapon.

His back burned with pain. The monster's blow had worsened his injury.

He jumped as something exploded from up above. Stone crashed and the monster bellowed. The brilliant shape of Shiranui bounded down from the second floor and whirled, lunging at the spot where the monster's chest would be. The monster screamed again and the earth shook, the pillars toppling. The place was falling apart.

The oppressive darkness lifted. Shiranui loped over to him, and when it saw Motonari it made a whining noise. The injured strategist was still alive, but he wouldn't last long without medical attention. How could such a small body have so much blood?

Shiranui gestured with its head. _Take him and go._

"Our fight isn't finished!"

Shiranui's gaze was solemn but gentle. _I can handle this. He needs help._

Mitsunari gritted his teeth. He couldn't abandon Shiranui, but if he didn't, Motonari would bleed to death. So he scooped Motonari into his arms and stood, fighting the pain in his back. Shiranui watched him, expectant. He burned the wolf's image into his mind before he turned and sprinted out of the cavern.

He didn't know what he could do for Motonari once they were outside. He had no medical supplies.

Bursting out of the cavern, he searched desperately for anything he could use to bind the injury in the meantime. He caught movement in the sea nearby. A large ship sailed in the direction of the hill, white sails fluttering. He got a good look at the crest on the main sail and his heart thumped. It was Motochika's ship!

He ran for the shore, screaming at the top of his lungs. Another explosion resounded at the top of the hill. All he saw were bits of coloured paper floating down from it. As he watched, something large and round rolled down the side of the hill, directly towards him. He didn't realize that it was a bomb until he saw the fuse.

The bomb detonated at a safe distance, throwing up a display of bright sparks and more coloured paper. Why was the hill suddenly spouting bombs? When he looked towards the top of the hill again, he caught sight of a white shape leaping back inside. It was Shiranui's doing? Impossible!

The wind picked up and the water lashed at the rocks. Voices floated towards him from the ship. It was drawing closer and the crew had seen him. Without the display from the bombs, they would have sailed straight past.

By the time the ship dropped anchor and lowered the gangplank, Motonari was trembling uncontrollably and his breath shuddered. Mitsunari rushed on board and any nearby crew members shrunk away from him.

"Get a doctor!" Mitsunari bellowed.

"Yo, Ishida!" Motochika's voice. "From the way you're shouting, I can tell you're -"

The pirate froze when he saw who Mitsunari held in his arms.

"Later," Mitsunari snapped. "I need a doctor."

Motochika hesitated before he turned, his anchor chain clinking. "This way, then."

As they went, Motonari stirred and huddled closer against Mitsunari's chest.

"Don't leave," he murmured.

The words brought back a memory that Mitsunari had blocked out.

_Don't leave, Mitsunari-kun_. Those words, followed by a violent fit of bloody coughing. _Stay right here_.

Something inside him quivered. His eyes stung and he clenched his teeth.

In a spare room, he put Motonari down on the bed and watched as the doctor did his work. There was so much blood. He didn't understand why his chest felt so tight.

He jumped as Motochika's hand landed on his shoulder.

"Just what happened, Ishida?"

"Not now." He made a half-hearted attempt to shrug off the hand.

"Ootani told me everything. I came out here to find you. I thought you would have killed Mouri by now, and yet…"

_Shiranui_. Was the wolf still fighting that hellish monster, deep in the darkness of the cavern, alone? Was it even still alive?

"Ishida, say something, will you?"

"Aniki!" A crew member stuck his head through the doorway. "The-The hill nearby! It exploded!"

Mitsunari whirled around and flew out the door, knocking aside the poor man with his speed, and hurtled back up to the deck. He heard Motochika shouting his name but ignored him. The hill now lay as a shattered pile of rocks, with a thick curtain of black smoke obscuring its remains from sight. The chamber must have collapsed with it.

A dark purple aura wreathed his body and he clamped his teeth around the katana's sheath. He had to go back. For Shiranui, he had to. The wolf always looked out for them and never asked anything in return. Abandoning Shiranui was no way to repay it.

"Stop!" Motochika hollered. "We've set sail already!"

He was too late. Mitsunari tore across the deck and leaped towards the water, accidentally tearing off a piece of the railing.

He streaked across the surface, the water solid under his feet. He reached the shore and slammed his hands into the ground, slowing himself just long enough to turn. When he reached the mouth of the cave, he tried to halt. He skidded down the tunnel and crashed into a wall, knocking the breath out of himself and tumbling to the ground. Panting, he hauled himself to his feet, trembling from exertion. No, he had to keep going.

He made his way down the tunnel and stopped. The entire chamber had collapsed. All he saw were a pile of broken rocks and pieces of the second-level platform.

Was he too late?

He swayed, falling to his knees at the debris and clawing at the rocks.

"Shiranui!" His voice cracked. "Shiranui!"

Something barked inside the small pile nearest him. It sounded strangled, but it was a bark. Furiously, he grabbed chunks of the debris, flinging them aside. He unearthed a patch of dusty white fur and dug harder.

Shiranui's head popped up. It shook itself and waited as Mitsunari cleared off the rocks on its back. Then it pulled itself out and jumped on him, nearly knocking him over.

"O-Oi, stop that!" He shoved its head aside as it planted sloppy kisses on his cheek.

Shiranui wagged its tail, its eyes shining with joy. Then it turned to the pile and dug out something circular. It picked up Motonari's ringblade by one of the handles, flinging it over its back. Fresh cuts marred the wolf's forelegs. From the way it carried the weapon, it must have hurt itself on the sharp outer edge when it was buried under the rubble.

"So you went back for that, didn't you?"

Shiranui wagged its tail. _It belongs to Motonari._

This wolf. No matter who it was, it was always thinking of them.

He turned. "Let's go."

As they went, Shiranui kept whimpering. At first Mitsunari thought its cuts were bothering it, but then he realized that it was asking about Motonari.

"I don't know," he said.

Shiranui's ears drooped and it fell silent.

Motochika's ship was still some distance out. Mitsunari sunk down onto the beach, gasping for breath and leaning against his katana. His body was at its limit.

Shiranui padded over to the water, watching the ship. A sudden strong wind blew their way, speeding the ship towards them.

Once it docked, Mitsunari summoned the last of his energy to drag himself to his feet and climb back on board, Shiranui behind him.

"Did you forget anything else?" Motochika remarked.

Mitsunari shook his head. He swayed on his feet, the world tilting around him. Shiranui yelped in alarm and Motochika caught him as he fell.


	5. Chapter 5

Mitsunari woke in a spacious cabin. All the muscles in his body complained as he sat up. Motochika's parrot squawked at him from its perch. Judging from the furnishings and the rolled-up maps, he must be in the captain's cabin.

His jinbaori and breastplate lay on the table nearby, along with his katana. Someone had replaced the bandages on his back with proper ones. He glanced at his right hand. It was still bound with the black cloth. Motonari wouldn't have forgotten about that injury.

The jinbaori had been washed, but the back still showed bloodstains. Pain still streaked through his back whenever he moved, but it was bearable. He swished on the jinbaori and left, taking his katana with him. The parrot fluttered after him and landed on his shoulder, hitching a ride, and he ignored it.

He located the spare bedroom cabin and went inside. Shiranui greeted him, jumping up and trying to kiss his cheek, waving its bandaged forelegs.

"Stop that," he said.

Shiranui's tail flew back and forth as it made that laughing noise, and just to humour it he leaned down and scratched its head.

The wolf turned towards the bed, all traces of excitement disappearing. Quietly, Mitsunari joined it at the bedside. Motonari lay pale and barely breathing under the sheets. Without his armour and helmet, he seemed so small and frail. Shiranui whimpered and pressed its nose against his cheek, but he didn't wake. The wolf looked helplessly at Mitsunari.

_Don't leave._

Mitsunari's grip tightened on his katana.

Shiranui's ears twitched and it looked towards the doorway. Motochika sauntered inside and the parrot took off for its owner's shoulder.

"Thought I'd find you here," Motochika said.

"You didn't need to put me in your cabin."

Motochika grinned. "You've frightened my shipmates enough."

Mitsunari turned away. "What's his condition?"

"He lost a lot of blood. Whether or not he wakes again is up to him now."

Mitsunari remained silent.

"Now that you're finally calm," Motochika continued, "perhaps you'd like to tell me why you're so worried about him? About someone who betrayed all of us?"

The words rested in his throat and wouldn't come out. It was so simple, but so hard to say.

"I know how much you hate betrayal. It's only natural that you'd want to kill him. So why is his head still attached?"

Shiranui pawed at Mitsunari's leg and he looked down into those gentle eyes. _It's all right._

"He…saved my life," he said quietly.

Motochika stared at him. "He did_ what_?"

#

Darkness surrounded Motonari. He could still see himself clearly. Before him, hundreds of shapes stood assembled. He squinted at them. They were soldiers, human soldiers, wearing the colours of his army. But all of them were spattered with blood. Some had arrows sticking out of their bodies, others were missing limbs and even holding their severed heads in their hands. And they waited, silent.

He looked down at himself. The wound near his shoulder oozed with redness, the whole front of his chest stained with blood. A part of him didn't want to believe where he was. But it was all right, even if Chugoku had lost all its wisdom. He'd done everything he could and now the time had come. He took a step towards the soldiers, resigning himself to whatever awaited next.

A white glow appeared in front of him and he stopped. It formed into a familiar shape that padded towards him and looked up with her dark eyes.

"Shiranui. What are you doing here?" He frowned when he saw streaks of red on her face and body. "What happened? You're bleeding."

Shiranui shook her head and took his hand in her teeth, tugging him away from the soldiers. He freed his fingers and she whined. _Don't go. Don't go to them._

"We did our best," he said, trying to comfort her. "But I don't belong here anymore."

Shiranui protested, whining and whining.

"It's all right. I have to…" He choked up and couldn't speak.

His vision blurred but he didn't bother trying to hold it back. He sunk to his knees and wept. There were still people in Aki, people whom he treasured greatly, and having to leave them behind so suddenly made a vicious pain flare in his breast.

This wasn't the end he had envisioned for himself. He could have stood there and watched, like he always did, as Mitsunari was cut down. But something in him had cried out. Funny to think that his last act was to save someone's life.

He would miss Shiranui. Beast she may be, but she was as intelligent as any human. And she had always treated him with such kindness. It hurt. It hurt so much.

Shiranui grabbed his hand again. Her devotion made him smile. "I have to go, Shiranui. Even if I don't want to."

To his surprise, Shiranui snapped at him and tugged harder, spinning him around. Before him, a few shapes came into focus. Motochika. Yoshitsugu.

Mitsunari.

His heart shuddered. Shiranui padded towards them and looked over her shoulder. The wolf's blurry image grew more focused. The red streaks were too orderly to be wounds. They were markings. Something circular spun on her back, glowing with warmth.

_Can you really leave like this?_ Shiranui asked with her gaze. _You are still connected to them, and they to you. You don't belong over there, all alone._

"Shiranui, I…" He hesitated. "Is it too late?"

Shiranui pranced to his side and made a gesture with her snout. _Of course not. Let's go back together, Motonari._

He nodded. Shiranui took his hand and they went to join the others.

#

Motonari opened his eyes, slipping back into the world of the living. Had that been a dream? His eyelids felt heavy and so did the rest of his body. The injury throbbed with pain. And he was _tired_. He was about to go back to sleep when something wet and cold pressed against his cheek. It took every ounce of strength just to turn his head.

"Shiranui," he whispered.

Shiranui barked and he heard someone step towards him.

"He's awake?"

Shiranui barked again. It took Motonari a few moments to remember that the voice belonged to Mitsunari.

"What…" His mind fumbled for words and memories. "What happened? Where…"

"Go back to sleep, strategist. You're not in any condition to listen."

"Where are we?" Motonari gave up trying to keep his eyes open and shut them.

"We're on Chousokabe's ship."

"Hm."

Chousokabe? Chousokabe…who? He knew the man. Oh well, at least they were on a ship. His clogged mind didn't register the implications of that statement. Besides, he was too tired to care.

"I'm going back to sleep," he mumbled, and dozed off.

He lost track of time, flitting in and out of consciousness. When he regained some strength, Shiranui helped him sit up and he managed to drink a small bowl of soup that Mitsunari brought him. Then he went back to sleep.

When he woke again, he couldn't tell if he was dreaming or not. It was cold, and someone carried him, just like before. Two arms holding him close to another living, breathing body. The warmth wasn't like that of the sun. It didn't just rest on his skin. It reached somewhere deep inside, soothing him.

He had told that someone not to leave, he remembered.

"Don't leave," he said again.

Silence. He shut his eyes. Just another dream…

"I won't," a voice said softly as he dropped away again.

#

Motonari opened his eyes. He felt much stronger and he lay under warm covers. Something padded towards him, claws clicking off the wooden floor. He didn't have to look to know that it was the wolf.

Shiranui helped him sit up and he glanced around. This was a far larger room than he remembered. They couldn't be on a ship anymore.

Mitsunari entered from the doorway. "Are you strong enough to talk?"

"The monster," Motonari said. "What happened?"

"You were bleeding to death. Shiranui told me to take you and run, and it finished off the monster. You were lucky that Chousokabe was there, or you would be dead right now."

So all this time he had been on Motochika's ship. He didn't like where this was going.

"And where are we now?" He knew already but didn't want to believe it.

Mitsunari's expression was unreadable. "Osaka Castle. This is the residential palace."

He swallowed. So much for escaping.

Neither of them spoke. Shiranui wagged her tail and pranced over to the weapon rack. The ringblade hung there.

"You ought to thank Shiranui," Mitsunari remarked, finally breaking the silence. "It went back for that and almost got itself buried alive for your sake."

"She, you mean," Motonari said.

The swordsman raised an eyebrow. "'She?'"

Motonari ignored him and looked at the wolf. If he hadn't been dreaming, he owed Shiranui his life. But she hadn't told him he would be waking up in the castle of all places, and surrounded by people who were all eager to get a piece of him.

Mitsunari sat down on a cushion nearby, still holding the red katana. Eyeing it, Motonari shifted away slightly.

"How long have you been scheming against us?" Mitsunari asked.

"Ever since I met with Ootani."

"What do you mean? When was this?"

"We sealed an agreement before you came with him to Itsukushima."

Mitsunari's gaze turned brittle.

"I know what you want," Motonari said at last, not wanting to dodge the topic anymore. "Our little escapade with the clay soldiers is over now. I'm here in Osaka, just as you wanted. You're free to deal with me."

"Believe me, I will." Mitsunari got up. "But I'm not finished with you yet, strategist. Sleep and heal yourself."

He left. Motonari stared after him, confused. Shiranui wagged her tail and looked at him with twinkling eyes. _Everything will be all right._

"I hope so," he murmured. "Shiranui…"

She cocked her head. Lifting a hand, he reached for her head, stopping just before his fingers touched the fur. Would she let him? Shiranui dangled her tongue and shoved her head into his hand. He let his fingers glide across the smooth white fur before scratching her behind the ears. He found himself smiling. It had been so long since he had last smiled.

"Thank you," he said.

Shiranui planted a big kiss on his cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mitsunari, there you are."

He turned to see Yoshitsugu floating towards him. A few days ago the sight would have brought him warmth, but now he didn't feel anything.

"Now that we finally have a moment, we can talk," Yoshitsugu said. "I feared the worst when you fell off that cliff. I'm glad to see that you are well."

"Really." Mitsunari's eyes narrowed. "How do you expect me to trust words like those when you've been arranging things behind my back?"

Yoshitsugu paused before answering. "I wouldn't believe everything he tells you. You and I both know that he isn't to be trusted."

"Trust. _Trust_. You have no right to speak to me about trust when you yourself hid things from me!"

Yoshitsugu remained silent. It was times like these when Mitsunari hated that bandaged face - he couldn't read him.

Mitsunari scowled and pushed past him, storming down the corridor. "Whatever. I don't care anymore."

#

Shiranui whimpered and looked at Motonari pleadingly.

He sighed and lay down again, tired. "What happens between them is none of my business."

The wolf tugged the covers over him before dropping down beside him and putting her head on her paws.

A few hours later Shiranui shook him awake. He blinked the sleep from his eyes. Someone was in the room, Mitsunari perhaps. The wolf wriggled her head under his back and propped him up. He winced as pain shot through his shoulder.

"Yo, Mouri."

He stiffened. "Chousokabe."

"Ishida's sure worried about you. Your room is off-limits, you know."

"He'll have my head soon enough."

"Heh. Typical Mouri."

"Don't talk like you know me." Motonari's eyes narrowed. "Have you come here to laugh at me? I'm at your mercy. Ishida's mercy. The inland sea will be yours after he's through with me."

Motochika grinned. "So you _are_ a sore loser."

Motonari regretted not having anything to throw.

"I came here because I thought you should know something." The smile disappeared from the pirate's face. "There's something going on in Kanegasaki."

"What happened?"

"A few patrols got decimated. The survivors are all talking about evil spirits and something is turning the grass grey. And it's spreading."

Motonari remembered the destroyed village. He glanced at Shiranui, whose attention was riveted on Motochika.

"According to Ootani, the east has its hands full too. Something similar is happening deep in the far side."

"Even the east?"

"Who would have thought? Here we are, about to go to Sekigahara when this happens. The Eastern Army sent a ceasefire declaration but Ishida won't hear of it. He would have ripped it up if Ootani hadn't been holding it."

"His hatred still blinds him."

"A ceasefire would be nice. I'd have an excuse to head over there and ask Ieyasu a few things."

_Fool_, Motonari thought. _You still haven't figured it out?_ But if Motochika really did end up going, Motonari needed time to think about what to do.

"And why are you telling me all this?" he said.

"If you don't use that brain of yours, it'll rot."

"Why are you so concerned? I thought you would be angrier."

Motochika heaved up his anchor. Shiranui stood and moved in front of Motonari.

"Easy, Wolfie," Motochika said. "I'm not going to hurt him."

"Why?" Motonari repeated.

"You're in bad shape right now. Maybe we'll save it for some other time. Besides, Ishida sees something in you that I didn't think was there anymore. And so does that wolf."

_Even Chousokabe_…Motonari clenched his hands.

"Ishida will be back soon." Motochika turned to leave. "I'd better get out of here before he sees me and makes me go deaf. Later, Mouri."

Motonari watched him go, the tension leaving his body. Shiranui nudged him with a paw and cocked her head, making an inquiring noise.

"Would you still defend me if you knew that I was the one who ordered the attack on Shikoku?" he whispered.

Shiranui's tail stopped wagging and she gazed at him for a while. He expected her to turn around and walk out the door. But she pressed a paw against his hand, making another noise. Unable to meet her gaze, he looked away. He didn't understand. No human could be as forgiving.

Mitsunari arrived, carrying a tray laden with food. Motonari watched, surprised, as he set it down on the floor and placed the larger bowl aside for Shiranui.

"Yes, yes, I know." Mitsunari held the wolf away with an arm as she tried to kiss him. "Eat."

"What about yourself?" Motonari asked as he picked up his bowl. "Or are you refusing to eat again?"

Mitsunari glowered at him. "None of your concern."

"Why go to the trouble of bringing us food? This is servant's work."

"I'll do what I want! Besides, Shiranui only eats certain things."

As he ate, Motonari considered what to say to him. He didn't want to let him know that Motochika had been here.

"Ootani doesn't mean you any harm," he said.

Those eyes fixed on him. "You overheard?"

"It's difficult not to hear you shouting."

Mitsunari scowled and looked away.

"Perhaps he made a mistake by keeping things from you," Motonari continued, "but everything he does is for your sake."

"You talk like you know him."

"I do not. But we've had conversations. He mentions you a lot, and it's obvious that he values you. You would do yourself a disservice by throwing him away."

Shiranui pressed a paw on Mitsunari's hand and made an inquiring noise. _Aren't you friends?_

"I suppose," he said grudgingly.

A pattering noise bounced on the roof. Mitsunari jumped as the sky rumbled.

"It's raining," Motonari said.

"I hate rain." Mitsunari drew his knees up. "It reminds me of that day when…" He caught himself and clamped his jaw.

Shiranui made a sympathetic noise.

"What do you plan to do after you kill Ieyasu?" Motonari asked, hoping that the other man would tolerate his questions.

"What matters is that I kill him. Nothing else."

"So you haven't thought about all the regions you'll have to manage after defeating the Eastern Army?"

"They're not important."

"You'll just fade from existence after you're done, then? Your lord wouldn't want that."

Mitsunari's head snapped towards him. "Don't act like you know Hideyoshi-sama's thoughts!"

"I'm not," Motonari said coolly, "but the fact remains that you are his successor. Your duties extend far beyond the moment of claiming revenge."

Mitsunari fell silent, probably never having considered that. He was young, bristling with emotions, and preoccupied with revenge. Lacking the farsightedness that came with ruling, he always needed someone to look after him and take care of the more delicate affairs. Motonari suspected that he had lived a sheltered life.

"You saw what happened to that village," Motonari said. "If we don't deal with Kanegasaki, there won't be anything left even if you kill Ieyasu. Agree to the ceasefire."

"You -" Mitsunari sucked in a breath. "How did you know of that?"

"Chousokabe told me."

Mitsunari jumped up, his feet stomping against the floor. "I knew there was some other reason for your concern! How dare you suggest I forget about Ieyasu? You plan to keep using me, don't you?"

Motonari didn't respond. Expecting to have his head lopped off, his eyes remained fixed on the katana. But Mitsunari spun around and stormed out of the room, probably to go after a certain pirate. Motochika could handle himself. Besides, it was his fault for disclosing information.

Shiranui whimpered. Motonari patted her paw to comfort her.

"I was just advising him," he muttered as he settled down again. "A spoiled brat like him shouldn't be a leader."

The wolf reprimanded him with a grunt. _He's still young._ She tugged the covers over him.

"I wasn't like that at his age," Motonari remarked. "If only you could talk. Perhaps you might convince him."

Shiranui wagged her tail and pranced out the door.

#

Mitsunari finally found Motochika on the balcony.

"You meddling pirate!" he snarled. "What were you thinking, telling Mouri about the situation?"

Motochika sighed. "That bastard. I knew he'd sell me out sooner or later."

"I'm not in the mood for jokes!" Mitsunari grabbed his collar and shook him. "You've just given him another excuse to keep scheming against me!"

Motochika pushed his hand away, his face solemn. "Is that what you really think after everything you two went through? After what he did for you?"

His grip tightened around his katana and he looked away.

"What did he say to you that would make you think that?" Motochika asked.

"He wants me to agree to the ceasefire."

"But so does everyone else."

"I won't tolerate this!" Mitsunari swept a hand. "I am so close to achieving my goal! Letting that vile excuse for a man live even a moment longer is unthinkable!"

With a familiar bark, Shiranui padded towards them. She looked up at Mitsunari and when he refused to make eye contact, she pawed at his leg.

"You stay out of this, Shiranui!" he snapped. "You know nothing of what happened, or how I feel!"

Shiranui whimpered but he didn't look down.

"All right," Motochika said. "Let's say you don't agree to this ceasefire. We head off to fight the Eastern Army. You win against Ieyasu and you're happy. Then you come back and find that the situation in Kanegasaki is out of control. What are you going to do then?"

"Kanegasaki doesn't matter."

"Will you still say that if Osaka and the neighbouring regions are attacked? If this castle you love so much is destroyed in our absence?"

Mitsunari hesitated. This was his lord's castle. He would not let anyone or anything harm it. But defending it meant taking his attention away from the east. Away from his revenge.

"This place is important to you, isn't it? Have you considered that the rest of us in the west also have similar places precious to us?" Motochika met his gaze. "You're our leader. Are you going to force us to sacrifice our homes for your sake?"

Mitsunari couldn't answer. Yes, he knew it was wrong. A tight knot grew in his chest. Shiranui walked over to Motochika and sat beside him.

"See, even Wolfie here agrees." The pirate bent down to rub her head. "Think about it, Ishida. Think about it long and well before you make a decision."

Mitsunari stared at him before spinning around and heading back inside. Claim Ieyasu's head and risk sacrificing the castle, or defend the castle and delay his revenge. He couldn't be in two places at once. How could he do his duty? Shiranui raced to catch up with him and they walked together in silence.

He stopped in a quiet corridor and glared at the wolf.

"Someone like you wouldn't know a thing about betrayal," he said. "You don't know what happened to my lord, or to me. Stop acting like you know what is right."

Shiranui snorted and nipped his hand. He pulled away and glanced at it to make sure he wasn't bleeding. That was when he saw the black cloth still wrapped around it.

Shiranui's expression didn't change. She lifted a bandaged foreleg and waved it.

_I might not know_, she seemed to say, _but I know your heart, and that's enough._

#

Motonari spent most of his time resting and regaining his strength. When he woke, Shiranui greeted him, although during the night she wasn't always there. Once, he caught a glimpse of Mitsunari's coat as it swished out the door.

He knew another battle loomed ahead of them. When he was strong enough to stand, he walked around the room to strengthen his muscles. Shiranui stuck close by, acting as a support and making sure he didn't fall. He tried not to move his right arm too much, as it caused his injury to flare up with pain. It would be a while before it healed adequately for him to wield a weapon again.

Surprisingly, Mitsunari kept dropping by with their meals. For a few days after their argument, he left without saying anything, but later he sat there with them as they ate. Motonari wondered if Shiranui really had encouraged him, somehow, to change his mind about the ceasefire.

"For someone who is angry at me," Motonari said at last, "you're being quite generous."

Mitsunari looked at him strangely. "You told me not to leave."

He spluttered. "I…I did?"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

So the dreams of being held by someone hadn't been dreams after all. Mitsunari was the one who carried him! Heat crept up his cheeks. He tried to think of an excuse but his mind wouldn't move.

"Then again, you were delirious," Mitsunari said.

"Yes…well…" He glanced at him. "You listened anyway."

"Tch!"

"Has the situation in Kanegasaki worsened?"

"No. The area has been silent so far."

"That may not be a good thing either."

"I can't do anything until you're back on your feet, strategist."

Motonari blinked. "Don't you have Ootani? Or are you still refusing to talk to him?"

"It was Yoshitsugu who suggested waiting for his 'good friend.' And two strategists will be better than one."

He couldn't disagree with Mitsunari. Containing Kanegasaki would be simple, but their troops were mere humans and they would have to be careful. And that raised another problem.

"You, Shiranui, and I are the only ones equipped for dealing with the threat," he said. "But the east isn't so fortunate."

Mitsunari seemed annoyed. "What are you suggesting now? That we go and _help_ them in addition to the ceasefire?"

"In the event that their most able leaders can't take care of it, it would put us in a bad position. We don't know how far it will spread." The thought of fighting a horde of those creatures sent a chill up his spine. "If it destroys the east, it's only a matter of time before it destroys us too, and nothing we do will matter then."

Shiranui stood up and barked at them. _I'll go after we're done here_.

Mitsunari stared at it. "Shiranui, you…"

The wolf butted its head playfully against his shoulder. _I'm not betraying you. I'll be back when I'm done._

"You'd better," he mumbled, getting to his feet. "I have business to look after."

"Wait."

Mitsunari looked over his shoulder.

The words rested on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't force them out into the open.

"You're not confining me here, are you?" he said instead.

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm tired of walking circles around this room."

"Do what you want." Mitsunari left.

Motonari resolved to say those words some other time. He would be here for a while anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

In the morning, the first thing Motonari did was head outside to the balcony. Shiranui, of course, went with him. The balcony offered a splendid view of the surrounding countryside and bustling city. The sun still hung low in the sky. Closing his eyes, he breathed in deeply, welcoming the warmth as it rested on his skin. He had been indoors for far too long.

Usually his mind was clear as he basked in the light, but he found himself thinking about how Mitsunari had carried him. That sort of warmth felt so different…

"I see you're up and about."

He jumped and whirled to see Yoshitsugu floating behind him. Shiranui cocked her head, examining him.

Motonari tried to think of a retort but couldn't. In fact, he didn't know what to say to him. So he remained silent, letting him make the first move.

"Mitsunari told me everything," Yoshitsugu said. "I wouldn't believe you had saved his life otherwise. Quite an interesting turn of events."

"Is that all you have to say to me?"

"No. I only thought to thank you on his behalf. Courteousness is the least of his concerns, as I'm sure you know."

"He never needed to say anything. He has thanked me enough."

"So tell me. Why the sudden change of heart?"

He wished Yoshitsugu would stop asking questions he couldn't answer.

"I don't know," he said.

"You don't _know_? Come now, Mouri. Do you really expect me to believe that, or is it your idea of a joke?"

"I am indebted to him," Motonari said at last.

"That much is obvious, although I don't know what else you said to him. I was rather surprised when he started speaking to me again as though nothing had happened. It's not like him."

"You ought to be more honest with him. He deserves that much."

Yoshitsugu was as difficult to read as ever, but he seemed amused. "You _are_ aware that he will eventually kill you for what you did, are you not? He has never made exceptions. Enjoy his leniency while you still can."

"Are you concerned about me?" Motonari retorted.

"Only as a friend should." Yoshitsugu's orbs spun and he turned. "I will leave you to your meditation."

Motonari watched him go. The confrontation wasn't as bad as he anticipated, but it felt like both of them had left a lot of things unsaid. Shiranui yawned, making a noise.

Turning to face the sun again, he shut his eyes. _Mitsunari still intends to kill me after all this is over? Really?_

Well, knowing Mitsunari's temperament, it was possible. After all, he had no tolerance for betrayal. But Motonari doubted Yoshitsugu's judgment. Even Shiranui was unimpressed.

There was one way he could find out, and that was to ask Mitsunari himself. But a part of him balked at the thought. He was afraid of what he might hear if he was wrong.

He forced his mind to stay quiet, focusing instead on the sun's warmth.

#

Later, Mitsunari came by the room with some news. Shiranui, happy to see him, pranced circles around him as he sat down.

"I've agreed to the ceasefire," he said. "Chousokabe offered to deliver the message so I let him go."

Motonari nearly choked on his tea. "I thought you knew that he and Tokugawa used to be friends. Are you sure that was a good idea?"

"Chousokabe does not lie, nor does he break his promises. I know he will come back."

"As you say."

This could be troublesome. If the pirate believed Ieyasu's explanation, then he would no doubt question Motonari upon his return. To have the truth behind Shikoku revealed now would ruin everything. And he still hadn't thought of another plan.

"Agreeing was a good decision," he said. "This will let us focus on Kanegasaki."

Mitsunari scowled. "I don't share your enthusiasm, strategist. Far from it. But Kanegasaki is too close by, and I must defend this castle."

"You'll have your revenge eventually."

"Such a thing shouldn't wait."

Deciding not to worsen Mitsunari's mood, Motonari stayed quiet, sipping at his tea.

"How is your wound?" Mitsunari asked.

Motonari blinked, surprised at the question. "Better, although I doubt I can use a weapon yet."

"Yoshitsugu said he wanted to start laying out the strategy with you. We will have to move out soon. You have a few more days to rest at most."

Shiranui whimpered.

"I'll be all right," Motonari said. "Those creatures aren't going to wait for me. I should be well enough by then."

"Then I'll tell him to expect you." Mitsunari got to his feet. "Ask one of the guards when you're ready, they'll show you the way."

"Wait."

"What is it?"

"I…" He swallowed. "I want to tell you that I'm grateful. For what you did."

Mitsunari's gaze softened briefly. "I was only repaying you."

With that, he left.

Mitsunari left the residential palace and made his way to the spacious map room on one of the higher floors of the castle. Yoshitsugu floated at the large table, studying a detailed map of Kanegasaki.

"He should be here soon," Mitsunari said. He glanced at the map, and marked on it were ink sketches of the enemy forces. "You sent spies? I'm surprised they came back alive."

"No, I didn't even have to lift a finger. You have no idea what your wolf has been doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your wolf brought me this map earlier. Have I mentioned that it is very proficient with a brush?"

Mitsunari looked at the sketches. He couldn't believe it. "That's impossible. You're saying she drew all this?"

"It is the only logical conclusion. Some ink supplies went missing a few days ago."

"But that's impossible! It would take her days to get there and back, and yet she can leave at night and be back before dawn?"

"It's a mystery we won't solve, I'm afraid."

Shiranui had drawn formation symbols representing clay soldiers on the map, as well as the locations of two birdlike creatures and a strange beast with four legs and two arms.

"I haven't been able to figure out what that is," Yoshitsugu said.

Mitsunari examined the drawing and his stomach turned. "It looks like some kind of ogre. Those birds are tengu."

"Then it goes without saying that soldiers will not fare very well against these creatures, Mitsunari. I suggest releasing Motonari's soldiers and putting them back under his command."

"What is your opinion of him?"

Yoshitsugu paused for a few moments before answering. "Whatever happened, he is much different than he was before. And so are you."

"Hmph. I am as I've always been."

"He isn't as much of a threat as he used to be. I can tell that much."

Motonari arrived shortly, Shiranui padding after him.

"Shiranui," Mitsunari said. "Did you scout out the enemy for us?"

The wolf wagged her tail. She reared up and put her forepaws on the table, looking at the map as if admiring her work. Motonari examined the map and shot a sideways glance at her.

"I must say," Yoshitsugu said, "you found a very talented wolf."

"It had a habit of starting fires," Motonari remarked.

Mitsunari remembered the bombs that had rolled down the top of the hill and decided not to mention them. The two strategists would laugh themselves to tears at his expense.

"Shiranui, that was dangerous," he said. "You could have gotten yourself killed."

Shiranui rolled her eyes up to look at him, her expression smug.

Mitsunari listened as Yoshitsugu and Motonari laid out the battle formation for the assault, sometimes agreeing, other times poking holes in each other's ideas until he wondered if they would get anything done. Shiranui continued to stand there with her paws on the table, ears perked forward and seeming amused.

_There was no one wiser than Hanbei-sama_. The thought brought an ache to his heart.

At last, they had a plan. They would engage the clay soldiers normally. Due to the placement of the ogre, it didn't seem likely that it would attack right away, as it was surrounded by a smaller group of soldiers. The two tengu were a problem, being so mobile and posing tremendous threat to human soldiers. Since Motonari wouldn't be in the best condition to fight one of the tengu himself, it was decided that Mitsunari would take on both, with support from Motonari.

"You expect me to have the strength to finish off the ogre after killing two of those things?" Mitsunari exclaimed when he heard the proposal.

"We don't have a choice," Motonari said. "We cannot risk losing more soldiers than necessary, or we will be at a disadvantage against the Eastern Army."

Shiranui barked. She stretched out a paw and covered one of the birds with it.

Motonari blinked. "You want to take one of the tengu?"

She barked again, her jaws open in a smile.

"You'll be alone. Can you really do it?"

The wolf wagged her tail, eyes shining. Then she slid her paw over to the ogre.

"It means that it will regroup with you at the ogre," Yoshitsugu said.

"This is more agreeable than what you two were about to put me through," Mitsunari said dryly. "At least Shiranui is considerate."

#

The few days passed quickly, and Shiranui woke Motonari on the dawn of the march. He flexed his right arm. It still ached, and if he moved around too much the injury might reopen. But he had no choice. He had soldiers to command.

Clad in his armour, he picked up the ringblade from the rack. Shiranui saw how stiffly he moved and whimpered. He shook his head and continued out the door.

Mitsunari's forces were already assembled and mounted. The strategist caught sight of his own forces further back and headed towards them for inspection. When his soldiers saw him approaching, they muttered quickly to each other - no doubt surprised that Mitsunari hadn't killed him already - and then fell silent.

"The situation has changed," he said to them. "We will assist the Western Army. Our destination is Kanegasaki and our enemies are not human." He paused and added, "Fight with caution."

The soldiers muttered again, uncertain about his words, and some wondered why he was concerned about their well-being. Ignoring them, he returned to the middle, where he met with Mitsunari and Yoshitsugu.

"A horse is prepared for you," Yoshitsugu said, gesturing to the brown horse beside Mitsunari's white one.

"Shiranui, can you keep up?" Mitsunari asked.

Shiranui wagged her tail, then padded over to Yoshitsugu and put her paws on his palanquin. It tipped dangerously to the side, and the owner waved his arms wildly. Mitsunari rushed over and pulled the wolf away before she caused an accident. Motonari watched, struggling to restrain his laughter.

"I'm afraid you have the wrong idea, wolf," Yoshitsugu said dryly. "I do not give rides."

"She was being smart," Motonari said. "Why run when she can fly?"

Shiranui barked and made to jump on the palanquin. Mitsunari grabbed her by the scruff of the neck. "Stop that!"

The wolf made that laughing noise and moved away, tail wagging. _I was just joking._

"Hey, Wolfie," said a voice. "Having fun at Yoshitsugu's expense, are you?"

"Chousokabe," Mitsunari said. "You're back."

"I trust the message was delivered?" Yoshitsugu asked. "Have they told you anything about their situation?"

"They're converging on the area as we speak. It seems that the…blight over there is spreading faster than ours. I'm worried that they might not be able to handle it."

Mitsunari, of course, said nothing.

"We'll deal with them later," Motonari said. "We can't delay any more."

The army trickled out the gates. Mitsunari and Yoshitsugu went ahead, while Motonari took his horse and led it towards his troops. Shiranui looked back and forth between them, eyed Yoshitsugu's palanquin, then decided to stick with Motonari.

Motochika kept pace beside him. "Hey, Mouri."

Motonari stopped.

"Ieyasu said that he wasn't the one responsible for the attack," the pirate continued. "Even though we found his standard there."

"Are you sure he wasn't lying to you?" Motonari started walking again.

"We were friends. And I'm starting to believe that he wouldn't turn on me like that. So, got another explanation?"

He hadn't thought of what to say, what kind of elaborate scheme he would have to plot next, but he didn't need to. It just came to him.

He smiled and said, "Well then, it seems our enemy is smarter than we thought."

Motochika stared at him as if his helmet had grown a pair of eyes. Maybe he shouldn't have given such an odd reaction. The pirate might suspect him now.

But then Shiranui barked, and Motochika grinned. "I doubt there's anyone capable of outwitting you."

"Perhaps I've found my match."

"Maybe." With that, he sauntered off to join his crew.

Motonari watched him go. This was his secret, and his alone. Whether or not Motochika ever knew the truth was up to him. And he could bear the weight of this little secret for as long as he needed to.

Shiranui tugged on his armour and glared at him.

#

Before the army reached Kanegasaki, they encountered the fringes of the blight spreading from the area. While the troops rested, Motonari joined his companions on a rocky hill overlooking the landscape. He had never seen anything like it. All the colour had seeped out of the grass and trees, even the rocks.

Shiranui, unfortunately, couldn't speak. Unless they knew for certain what was going on, all they could do was make a connection between the unexplained presence of evil spirits and the blight. Motonari remembered the terrible red-crowned monster they had fought. Could similar entities be emerging elsewhere?

They continued on their way. Their soldiers grew nervous as they entered the blight zone but pushed on regardless. It was maddeningly quiet.

When they spotted the first of the clay soldiers, the army reorganized itself into the proper formation. Motonari ran the strategy over in his head again. Provided that they could deal with the tengu as soon as they appeared, it would spare their soldiers and everything should go as planned.

The army charged, and the clay soldiers were no match for their more mobile and intelligent counterparts. Their leaders didn't relax, scanning the sky for the tengu.

A shriek split the air. Something whizzed out of the sky and swept back up again. A row of soldiers, both human and clay, fell to the ground.

"Get back!" Mitsunari shouted. Yoshitsugu and Motochika retreated to a safer distance.

Wind screamed and Motonari shielded his eyes. The powerful gust blew the tengu from the sky and it crash-landed into the ground. Shiranui barked and streaked off, disappearing into the clashing army. She was going to intercept the other tengu before it got here.

The tengu shook itself and leaped into the air just as Motonari tossed a ring of light in its direction. Squawking, it dropped to the ground again, allowing Mitsunari enough time to make one cut that clipped all the feathers on one wing.

Motonari's shoulder burned with pain and he dropped the ringblade as he tried to swing it back over his head. He gritted his teeth and picked it up. Mitsunari and the tengu slashed at each other in a vicious duel, sparks flying as their weapons clashed. The charm on Mitsunari's katana glowed brightly. This tengu was stronger than the first one.

The two were slowly moving towards a cliff wall. If the tengu got backed up against the wall, it was the perfect opportunity to trap it between two barriers.

Motonari drew the first barrier. Its colour startled him - it was much more vibrant than before. Maybe his weapon was causing it. The tengu didn't notice as he pushed the barrier a bit closer and started putting up another one.

A horrible pang of pain shot through him and he dropped the ringblade again, clutching his shoulder. The tengu struck and a piece of Mitsunari's breastplate went spinning through the air.

He had to get that second barrier up. Ignoring the tremendous pain blazing through his shoulder, he completed it, but as he tried to hold it in place, he simply couldn't keep his right arm outstretched and the ringblade clattered to the ground again, the barrier dissipating.

The tengu lashed out. It was gaining ground and that would ruin the placement of the first barrier. Mitsunari was desperately trying to keep the creature pinned against the wall. Several cracks shone in his armour.

Motonari jumped as someone stepped up beside him and picked up the ringblade.

"Here," Motochika said. "I'll help you."

There was no time for argument. Motonari took the ringblade and laboriously drew another barrier. As he stretched out his arms to keep it in place, Motochika grasped his injured arm, supporting it.

"Mitsunari!" he yelled.

Mitsunari bolted towards them, passing unscathed through the first barrier and leaping over them. The tengu barrelled right after him, blade outstretched. As soon as it cleared the first barrier, Motonari let go of the second one. Then Mitsunari grabbed him and Motochika, yanking them away before the tengu's blade struck them.

The tengu bounced back and forth, shrieking, feathers flying everywhere. The first barrier disappeared and the tengu crashed into the cliff wall, sliding down in a broken heap. Mitsunari pounced and decapitated it with one stroke.

He turned back to Motonari. "Are you all right?"

Motonari glanced at him. "Worry about yourself."

Mitsunari bled from various cuts, none of them serious, but these creatures were of higher skill than the first one they had fought.

Further in the cliffs, soldiers started screaming. A huge red ogre burst towards the front lines, its face covered with a giant slab of etched metal and wielding two great pikes. Soldiers and clay bits flew through the air as it swept an arm.

A white blur shot towards its mask, striking it with a resounding blow. Shiranui somersaulted over the ogre's head and landed behind it, attacking its rear. The ogre turned, bellowing, and gave chase.

"After them!" Mitsunari cried.

The four scrambled to catch up, thankful that the wolf had led the creature away from the soldiers and minimized their losses. The ogre was backed into a dead end, surrounded by high cliffs from all sides. Shiranui darted in front of the monster. Sparks flew from the ogre's mask, but Shiranui never actually made contact with her teeth or claws. Instead, she moved as if using something on her back to strike. Motonari frowned. He couldn't see anything on her back.

"Flank the ogre," he said to Mitsunari. "Don't let it see you."

Mitsunari obeyed, streaking towards the creature.

Motochika hefted his anchor. "I'm going."

He dashed off before Motonari could tell him that his weapon might not hurt the creature at all. He and Yoshitsugu stayed back.

Mitsunari reached the ogre and struck one of its hoofed legs. The creature leaped far back with amazing dexterity and slid its mask up, revealing a hideous toothed face. Inhaling, it breathed a torrent of fire directly at Mitsunari and Motochika.

Shiranui leaped towards them and a ferocious breeze roared through the area, blowing with such force that Motonari's eyes stung. He clapped a hand against his helmet to keep it there. But the breeze dissipated the flames, allowing Mitsunari and Motochika to close the distance safely.

Motonari watched, trembling. Without Shiranui, the two would have been burnt to a crisp. Beside him, Yoshitsugu assisted the fighters by shooting the beads at the ogre's cracked mask.

Shiranui broke away from the battle and ran towards Motonari, tugging at his armour.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

Shiranui drew a circle in the dirt with a paw and looked up at him pleadingly. A circle. It had something to do with his ringblade.

The ogre struck out at Motochika, who rolled away as the pike split the ground where he had been standing. Shiranui glanced over her shoulder.

Then Motonari understood. The circle represented the sun. She wanted light, like what he had done in their battle with the red-crowned beast.

"I don't know how long my arm can hold out," he said. "You only have a few seconds at most."

Shiranui wagged her tail and bolted off to rejoin her comrades. A few seconds was all she needed. Motonari readied his weapon, waiting until she reached the ogre. He flung the ringblade up, ignoring the pain coursing through him. That wasn't the worst of it. When he stretched his arms skywards, his whole body shook from the effort and he clamped his jaw to keep from screaming in pain.

Shiranui's fur blazed with light and she hunkered down, her eyes focused on the ogre, preparing for one last strike.

_I can't…_Motonari squeezed his eyes shut. The agony was overwhelming him.

Shiranui lunged forward. Metal shattered.

He fell to his knees, grasping his shoulder and hissing. The ringblade clattered to the ground beside him. He couldn't fight any more if he wanted to.

"Mouri, you have to stop," Yoshitsugu said. "You're bleeding."

His hand came away covered in blood and a dark stain grew on his shoulder. He stayed where he was and tried not to move.

Mask broken, the ogre teetered on its feet, then fell over with a crash. Its body vaporized into little specks, leaving a huge black spot on the ground. Mitsunari and Motochika joined their companions, and miraculously they hadn't suffered any injuries from the ogre.

"Strategist, why did you come?" Mitsunari asked. His hands shook - he was trembling again. "You were in no condition to fight!"

"I had to. I'll be all right."

Motonari glanced towards Shiranui. She gazed down at the black spot, and at her feet were a circle of flowers. Those hadn't been there before. Then a vibrant green glow spread out from inside the circle.

They jumped as a warm breeze blew around them. The glow intensified and burst out in waves, rushing past them out across the land. The lifeless grey grass perked up and flooded with colour. The light-waves crept up trees, causing leaves and blossoms to sprout. Soon the blight was erased, leaving Kanegasaki in its former state. Even the air was fresh and invigorating.

Shiranui padded over towards them, tongue hanging out. They all looked at each other, then at her.

"Who are you?" Motonari asked.

The wolf wagged her tail. _I'm me._

"I don't believe you." Mitsunari prodded her in the shoulder with the sheathed katana. "What are you hiding from us? Out with it!"

Shiranui sat down and lifted a leg to scratch her chin, rolling her eyes.

Motonari sighed and got to his feet. "Being unable to speak always works in her favour."

Standing up caused his vision to haze out. He stumbled and lost balance.

Someone caught him. "Whoa, Mouri. Stop pushing yourself."

"Don't touch me!" His vision swam back into focus and he pushed away from Motochika, reeling off in what he thought was the right way.

"Look at you, you can't even walk straight," Motochika commented.

"I'll deal with him." Mitsunari grabbed Motonari and heaved him up into his arms.

Motonari shoved at him. "Put me down!"

"No. You shouldn't move." With that, Mitsunari started walking.

"I said -"

Mitsunari silenced him with a glare. Motonari decided to stay on his good side and grudgingly let him do as he pleased.

Shiranui barked and picked up the ringblade, scampering after them.


	8. Chapter 8 (End)

The army returned to the castle, victorious. Their losses were marginal, and with some rest they would be ready to march against the Eastern Army when the time came.

Motonari slept as soon as his injury had been looked after, too tired and light-headed to do anything else. When he woke later, Shiranui paced around the room. She padded over and whimpered, seeming agitated. He found out later from Motochika that Mitsunari had suffered some kind of hallucination about Hideyoshi and collapsed in the hallway not long after their return. Mitsunari recovered quickly after some rest, but refused to speak about what he had seen.

In the morning, Motonari found himself alone. He sat up, trying not to jar his shoulder.

Then Shiranui trotted through the doorway with Mitsunari in tow. He carried a small box.

"I heard about what happened," Motonari said as the other man sat down.

"I'm fine now," Mitsunari said shortly. "Shiranui has something to say."

Shiranui whimpered, then got up and took a few steps towards the door. She paused, looking over her shoulder.

"You're leaving?" Motonari asked.

Head and ears drooping, she returned to his bedside.

He reached out and patted her head. "You'll be back soon, I'm sure."

The wolf perked up a bit and wagged her tail. Mitsunari opened the box and lifted out a bangle. He took Shiranui's paw and clapped the bangle around her foreleg. She made an inquisitive noise and held up her paw to look at it. The bangle was etched with Mitsunari's crest.

"When you get over there," Mitsunari said, "they will know who sent you."

Motonari bit on his lower lip but couldn't hold it back. He started laughing.

Mitsunari glowered at him. "What? What's so funny?"

"Shiranui is a wild animal. You can't make her yours."

"It's not that!"

Motonari recovered, hiding his smile. "You always place so much importance on loyalty, don't you?"

Shiranui headbutted Mitsunari's shoulder in agreement. He glared at them and looked away.

The wolf placed her paw on top of Motonari's hand, and he squeezed it. "Take care of yourself, Shiranui."

She looked at him meaningfully with those large dark eyes. _You're the one who needs to get better._

Mitsunari got up. "I'll see it off. Are you coming?"

"I think it's better if I stay put."

"Come on then, Shiranui."

Shiranui walked over and took Mitsunari's hand in her teeth. He seemed about to shake her off but reconsidered.

Motonari watched them go. Even though they both knew Shiranui would be back, seeing her leave brought an ache to his heart. Already, the room felt empty, and it would be strange waking up and not seeing that furry face greet him. He wished that he were well, so he might accompany her. But then Mitsunari would certainly kill them both.

#

Motonari couldn't sleep following Shiranui's departure. Instead he just lay there, staring up at the ceiling, until at last he gave up and eased himself into a sitting position. He glanced at the ringblade on the weapon rack and heaved a sigh.

Things felt like how they used to. He was alone once more, but this time it was a little different. The ache in his chest wouldn't go away. He had allowed himself to become vulnerable again.

Footsteps came from the doorway and Mitsunari entered the room.

"What is it?" Motonari asked.

The swordsman paused in front of him, his expression unreadable. He didn't answer.

Motonari edged away from him. "What's the matter?"

Mitsunari moved at last. Metal whispered as he drew the katana from its sheath, the prongs popping out.

The strategist stared blankly at the red-tinted blade, his mind struggling with the situation. Shiranui wasn't here, and screaming for help was pointless. He'd be struck down before he could reach his ringblade. There was no escape. All along, Mitsunari had waited for this perfect moment.

So Yoshitsugu had been right after all. Instead, Motonari gave in to weakness and chose to deny it. In the past he would have scolded himself for putting his trust in Mitsunari, but right now he only felt a deep, gouging sadness.

Mitsunari's expression didn't change, calm and serene.

Motonari lowered his head. When they had first met in Itsukushima, Mitsunari threatened to kill him and he had stared right back into those fierce yellow eyes without flinching, daring the other man to make a move. But now he couldn't meet that gaze anymore.

"I understand," he whispered. "Do what you want. Just make it quick."

Mitsunari raised the blade.

Motonari closed his eyes, waiting. The katana swished through the air.

Then, silence. He opened his eyes and saw the blade hovering over his shoulder.

Mitsunari withdrew and sheathed the katana. "I missed. But next time, you won't have a head left."

Speechless, Motonari watched as the other man sat down like nothing had happened.

"Why are you so surprised?" Mitsunari asked, seeing his bewildered expression.

"Why am I - isn't it obvious? I thought you were about to…"

"You thought so poorly of me? I still need you for our next battle."

"And after that?"

Mitsunari shrugged. "It doesn't concern me. Go back to Aki if you want."

"I don't understand."

"You have a bad habit, strategist, and that is making me repeat myself."

Motonari realized it now. "Is this because I saved your life?"

Mitsunari growled. "I said…!"

"All right, all right. Whatever you want."

They were quiet for a while.

"Surely you haven't forgotten what I was about to do," Motonari said at last. "I wouldn't have spared you. Or anyone else."

Mitsunari thought for a while before answering. "You're not the same as you were before."

Was this why Shiranui hadn't condemned him for what happened in Shikoku? Because it placed greater value on what he had done for Mitsunari?

He looked at the floor. "I'm…thankful."

"You're not alone anymore, strategist. Perhaps you'll think twice before attacking your allies." There was a teasing glimmer in those eyes.

Not alone. It brought him comfort. Having companions meant leaving himself open, but it didn't matter to him anymore. He wouldn't give up the friendship he forged with Shiranui. And Mitsunari too - though he was always in a bad mood, he was noble, and admirably so.

"Don't make jokes at my expense," Motonari said. "Or you may regret it later."

"Try me."

#

Three days later, Shiranui returned with the sun rising at her back. Motonari and Mitsunari were both out on the balcony when they saw a familiar white shape bounding over the hill and running for the castle courtyard. They rushed down to greet the wolf. Shiranui was unscathed and jumped up and down around them, kissing their faces.

They went up to the map room to plot their next move. Shiranui was just as excited to see them, tugging at their hands and prancing around them as they walked.

"Something's not right," Mitsunari said. "It takes days to get that far east. Yet Shiranui went _and_ came back in three."

Motonari glanced at the wolf, whose face was innocent as usual. "It's Shiranui. What else do you expect?"

They questioned Shiranui over the large map at the table. She had assisted the Eastern Army in fighting the evil spirits there, and cured the blight. Motonari inquired about the condition of the Eastern Army's forces, and learned that they hadn't taken heavy losses. Some of the leaders were recuperating from injuries, like they were.

"Is that enough for your next scheme?" Mitsunari asked.

Motonari shot him a sideways glance. Shiranui's return must have put him in a very good mood. "Yes. What's important is that we have ample time to rest."

Shiranui barked.

"Will you be coming?" Motonari asked her.

Her tail stopped wagging and she looked up at them with a sombre expression, one that they hadn't seen before.

"What do you mean?" Mitsunari demanded.

Shiranui reared up and put her paws on the table. She examined the map, then placed a paw all the way to the northeast.

"Ezochi?" Motonari frowned. "What business do you have in such a cold and desolate place?"

The dark eyes turned towards them, sad but resolute. Whatever the reason, she was going there alone. They could not abandon their campaign here.

"You're leaving, then." Mitsunari's voice was quiet.

Shiranui whimpered and looked at the floor. _I'm sorry, but this is goodbye._

They were all silent. Both men were trying to cope.

"I don't think this can wait?" Motonari asked.

Shiranui shook her head. As if she knew what he was thinking, she lifted a lip and showed a fang. _This is a path I must walk alone._

Something stung deep inside his chest. Too choked to speak, he turned away.

Her teeth closed gently around his fingers. Her eyes were warm.

"You'll remember us, won't you?" he murmured.

She wagged her tail and smiled. _That's why I won't be lonely._

He did his best to smile back. Mitsunari came over to join them.

"Stay," he said. "Just one more day."

Shiranui bobbed her head.

#

Shiranui tried to cheer them up that day, but they stayed gloomy. Mitsunari didn't speak a word. The wolf headbutted his shoulder repeatedly, even pressed her nose against his cheek to get him to say anything, but it didn't work.

Motonari tried to suppress the ache in his heart. But the shell he had built up over the years wavered.

_It was better that way_, he thought. _Whenever I start to care, this happens._

Shiranui made it clear that she was leaving in the morning, and they retired for the night, numb. The wolf, as usual, chose to stay in Motonari's room. As he settled down, she padded over to the ringblade and gazed at it. Then she plopped down beside him.

"How can you be so cheerful at a time like this?" he asked at last. "Doesn't it hurt for you?"

Shiranui fixed him with her gaze. _Do you think it doesn't hurt?_

He wrapped his arms around himself. "I wish it didn't."

Shiranui wriggled over and placed a paw on his hand. Then he understood. No matter what happened, they were still comrades. Friends. Nothing could take that from them. Even if Shiranui was all the way up in Ezochi and they were in the mainland, she carried a part of them with her.

He squeezed her paw. "Thank you. For everything."

In the morning, Motonari and Shiranui left the room. Mitsunari was waiting for them in the corridor, and they went outside in silence. The sky was just lightening, and a soft rain pattered off the ground.

"Rain," Mitsunari muttered to himself. "I hate it. Why does it always have to be raining?"

Shiranui looked up at them, making a noise and asking for something. Mitsunari knelt down in front of her and she pushed her head up on his shoulder, resting her chin on it. Awkwardly, he wrapped his arms around her, patting her back. They drew apart and she made a comforting noise.

He reached for the bangle on her foreleg. "You won't need that anymore."

Shiranui pulled her leg away.

"You want to keep it?"

She thumped her tail. The corners of Mitsunari's mouth moved upwards in a slight smile and he stood.

"Take care of yourself, Shiranui," he said. "I'll never forgive you if you don't come back."

Shiranui butted his knee playfully. _You bet I'll come back._

She padded over to Motonari and he knelt down to let her hug him. He clutched the warm body close to himself, not wanting to let go. Tears blurred his vision and he forced them back. Shiranui stayed there, patient, and didn't pull away until he did.

He drew in a breath and tried to keep his voice steady. "I don't have anything to give you. I'm sorry."

Dangling her tongue, she laughed.

"I'll miss you," he whispered. "When you finish, you have to come back."

Shiranui wagged her tail. _I'll visit you in sunny Itsukushima. Promise._

Motonari straightened and Shiranui padded away from them. She paused and looked over her shoulder at them, engraving their images into her memory. Then she turned and broke into a run, bounding gracefully across the courtyard. Mitsunari took a few steps forward, as if he wanted to run after her. The two men stayed there, not taking their eyes away. Within moments she was a white shape streaking across the countryside, up towards the hill in the distance.

When she reached the top of the hill, she stopped. They knew she was looking back at them. Then she lifted her head and howled, the majestic sound floating skywards and ringing in the air. The rain slowed to a drizzle and vanished, and the sky grew brighter. Then she was gone.

Mitsunari turned. A droplet traced its way down his cheek. It couldn't be the rain, as it had already stopped.

"Let's go, Motonari," he said quietly.

Motonari gazed at the hill for a moment longer before he followed. Shiranui's path would cross with theirs again soon.

Behind them, the sun began its journey.

_(to be continued in Volume 2)_


End file.
